The End, Or the Begining?
by Bucky1
Summary: New challenges await the Evangelion crew as a new more frightening enemy arises, how will they all cope with the unexpected arival of yet another Evangelion and Pilot! How will Asuka react when the new pilot takes an intrest in Shinji?
1. 1 Why?

**The End, Or the Beginning? **

**Chapter 1: Why?  **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion so stop asking…seriously I don't Gainax does (Bucky grumbles under his breathe: lucky bastards). If I did own NGE it would still be going because I would've employed most of the Fic writers on this site o keep it going ^_^ any onto the fic!**

The sun was shining brightly, illuminating what remained of Tokyo-3 making the rubble of buildings cast shadows on the dusty ground. The beams of light reflected off the Large Lake caused by the destruction of Evangelion Unit-00. There upon the shore of that very lake sat a boy, the Third Child. His brown hair blew in the wind as his blue eyes scanned the lake for answers. 

He knew he would not find those answers here. 

The question was the driving points of the last three days the one thing that kept him alive, that kept him sane. His mind replayed the events of the last year over and over again. The fights, the memories, the times of relative peace, his friends, smiles shared by all he knew, stolen glances at the ones he loved. As they neared the conclusion he found himself asking the same question.

Why?

Why had this all happened to him? Why not someone else? Why did he deserve to live instead of Kaoru? What was so special about him that he was chosen to live over his friends? These questions would not be answered, he knew that now, but he could hold on to the small hope that one day he would know the meaning. For now he would concentrate on morning the loss of his friends. Kaoru Nagisai, the Fourth Child…that's how Shinji will remember him, not as Tabris the 17th Angel but as his friend. 

His heart ached at the image of the grey haired boy his age in the clutches of Uni-01 standing, awaiting death. He had the chance to destroy mankind, but he didn't. He had grown to love the life he had been denied since birth. He had enjoyed the feeling of having a friend, not three or four, just one. Shinji had found the first person who fully understood him for who he was, and he killed him. He didn't want to do it, but he had to he somehow found the strength to close his fist and end it.

He will be remembered in his heart, as long as he shall live.   

Another friend to morn for Rei Ayanami, the First Child. Though she was not dead her memories were, therefore the Rei that Shinji knew was gone. It was saddening how she had died to save his life only to come back not remembering who he was. He despised the irony of it all. He had grown to like Rei, maybe even to love her in one way or another. Now all that was left was a husk and a tarnished soul, never again to be the same as before. 

She will be remembered with his soul for all eternity.

Shinji pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as the air became chilly. He now stared at the slowly descending sun in the distance, night would be near. His time was coming to an end and he would soon have to return to the safety of his home. Home, that word felt hollow now. The small apartment which he shared was what one could hardly call a home anymore. It had lost the most important requirement for that tittle, family. 

Many people would say 'Home is where the heart is' if that was the case where was Shinjis' home? He knew the answer to that question for if home really is where the heart is he would find himself in hospital. That's where his heart was, the last remnants of an era, his last remaining friend, his love. For now he would return to his place of residence and tomorrow he would go home and not even god himself could pry him away. 

The boy rose to his feet, taking one last look at the lake he sighed and turned for the long trek to the apartment. His thoughts raced through his mind as he travelled, he could no longer ignore them. He needed answers and he needed them now he knew the only person who could answer those questions, but he feared that man. Another person could provide a little light on the subject, but when he would arrive at his apartment she would not be there. The last that might know the answers he so desperately needed is gone for ever…Kaji.

If Misato was like a mother to Shinji then Kaji would have to be his father, always there to lend a hand. Kaji was one of the first people to stop and try to understand Shinji for who he was and he never tried to force him to do anything. Instead he showed the young Ikari that life was worth fighting for and that love of friends and family is worth saving. He gave him the courage to return to Eva and defeat the 14th Angel.

*********************************************************************

"The Angels have been destroyed. What is to become o the Evas?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked from behind the desk in the large dark room. 

"The angels were only the beginning" Gendo Ikari sat ahead of Fuyutsuki in a business chair at a small black desk. He had his arms in the trademark Gendo position (copyright Gendo position, Gainax) his hands entangled below his chin, elbows propped up on the table and his chin resting slightly on his hands.

"The committee will want the Evas in cold storage" Fuyutsuki frowned at Gendo from behind. 

"The committee will not be a problem" Gendo replied his voice as cold and monotone as usual. "The Angels will return" the man ignored the audible gasp from his mentor and continued, "Unit-01 and the Third Child shall remain on standby. Have Dr Akagi released from the brig, have her start immediate Activation tests for Rei and Unit-02."

'What are you planning Gendo?' the sub-Commander of NERV thought as he found himself unconsciously accepting the orders. Like he had done for many years the old Sensei found himself questioning his former student and old friend. 

*********************************************************************

A young woman around the age of twenty sat at the small desk in the halls of the large hospital of NERV. It was early morning and her shift was coming up to an end. She smiled as her supervisor approached the desk with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "You look like you could use a coffee" Keiko smiled to her subordinate. 

Ann smiled back and took the outstretched cup "thank you Keiko. I desperately needed one of these. Only one more hour." She looked down the hall curiously then back to her boss and friend "hey have you heard the rumours about the patient in 303?"

Keiko frowned a little "you shouldn't be listening to rumours Ann" she said in a mock stern tone. She too gazed down the hall in the direction of the patients' room "well" she leaned in closer to Ann. "If you heard that she was the pilot for one of those big robots than you heard right. Her name is Asuka Langley Soryu and she pilots the red one."

"Wow, why is she here?" Ann asked curiously "I mean I know she's in a coma but what happened to her?" 

"I don't know really, but it's something to do with a mental breakdown" Keiko ran a finger through her black hair and sighed. "Poor kid, made to pilot to save our lives" She bent over the counter and frowned "has anyone come to see her?" 

Ann shook her head and she grew a saddened face "it's been almost a week and apart from the Doctors no one has been to see her." Ann let out a small sigh as she turned to her friend "do you think she has any friends?" 

Keiko sighed "well if she does they aren't that interested in seeing her that's for sure." The woman's face lightened up a bit "maybe she does have friends and they were just evacuated. But it still doesn't mean her parents shouldn't have visited or her fellow pilots." 

Anns' eyes widened prompting her friend to turn on her heals and look behind her, what she saw was the growing figure of a teenager coming down the hall. She smiled as a young boy came up to the desk, his brown hair was scruffy and his eyes were practically glued to the floor. "Can I help you?" Keiko asked in a soft voice. 

The young Ikari lifted his head and met the older woman's gaze "Ah…S-Soryus' room…please." His voice was shaky and he looked like he hadn't slept for days, now he was looking back Keiko could see his eyes were red, puffy and lined with black circles.

"Uh…oh yes, she's in room 303" Ann smiled and pointed down the hall "just down there young man." The boy said quick thanks and started to move but was stopped by Ann "ah…sorry only NERV personnel." The boy sighed loudly and produced a red card from his pocket. Ann gasped as she read the ID card 'Ikari, Shinji. First Child. Pilot Unit-01' she handed it back with a weak smile "sorry go right through."

Both women watched as the boy left the desk and headed towards the room on the far hall. "Well there is your fellow pilot" Ann said smiling slightly. "Did you see how he looked? Poor kid probably hasn't slept in days."

"He's been crying to" Keiko observed as she leaned against the counter "he must be torn up inside. It's a pity to see such a cute young man like that." The last comment earned her a glare from her friend "what? I was merely commenting that the girl is lucky to have a cute boy like that as a friend." 

"Yeah, right" Ann giggled at her friends' reaction "I think you need to get a steady boyfriend." 

"SHUT up YOU!!!"

*********************************************************************

The room of a patient, dark, cold, lonely. The only sounds heard are the repetitive beep from the cardiograph that monitors the heart beat of the rooms' occupant. No light can reach the deep room, the window shut and covered to keep it like that. Even with the window open there would not be much light, only the synthetic glow of the Geo-Front above. 

The door slides open quietly then closes again dispelling the glint of light that it creates. Shinji Ikari walks into the room with his head draped down and his eyes scanning the floor nervously. His gaze altered as he brought his head up to behold the person he came to visit. The young red haired girl lay in the hospital bed lifelessly, her skin is pale and her eyes are now dim, she is a mere shadow of her former self. 

He smiles weakly then turns to find the small chair in which all rooms have. Once he was seated he began to talk quietly "Hi…Asuka. I know…it's been a while" he sighed and placed his hand on the bed. "Y-you should know something…the last of the Angels…is dead. We did it, we won." If they had indeed won why did Shinji feel so hollow inside? 

"Why Asuka?" he sighed again turning his head away from the bed "why did you leave? W-was it me? D-did I do this to you…somehow?" the boys' dark blue eyes began to swell up with unshed tears. He forced them back by closing his eye lids trying to block the pain. Asuka had told him many times that crying was a weakness, that's what he felt. Weak.

"Wake up Asuka" he said quietly brushing his eyes with his other arm, "wake up and come back…don't leave me…alone." His voice cracked as a single tear escaped his emotional fortress "speak to me! Asuka…please. Come back, I'll let you call me Baka or stupid or a stooge…just call me anything, something." Tears now ran freely down his cheeks forcing him to close his eyes once again. He rested his head on the bed as he wept, Shinjis' hand tightly gripped Asukas' frail hand and he held on tight not wanting to let go, not wanting to give up. "Fight…Asuka."

There he wept, until overcome by sleep.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yay! First chapter done. So what did ya all think? This is going to be a fic that continues from the death of the 17th Angel (Kaoru) and will completely ignore the movie EOE and last two eps. This will introduce new Characters later on and bring back some old friends. I hope I was able to write a depressed Shinji properly if anyone is OOC at this point let me know. Although I do plan OOC later on for certain characters. Well I'm going to get working on the next chapter…and for those of ya who have read my other fic Memories chap2 will be up soon just making final touches. 

Until next time seya on da other side!                                                


	2. 2 What is reality?

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter 2: What is reality?**

**Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

The red headed Asuka Langley Soryu bent over the bed and leaned in close to its occupant. She smiled devilishly to herself thinking of the many ways in which she could wake her friend of twelve years up. She took a quick look around the room as she thought. It was as messy as ever, a typical teenagers room books fallen off the desk onto the floor, magazines next to the bed and clothes strewn all over the place. 

_Where am I?_

She smiled at the boy in the bed and she wondered how anyone could sleep in their own filth like that. But that was the Shinji Ikari she knew and…well you get the picture. She smiled broadly and leaned in close to the boys' face, she got so close all she had to do was breathe and he would feel it. She composed all of her vocal abilities and "WAKE UP!!!!!" 

_What is going on?_

Shinji jumped a mile into the air before he started screaming hysterically. "W-what the hell are you doing?" he yelled as he pulled the bed sheets up to cover himself "and why yell so loud?"

"Ha, I come all the way over here to wake you up and walk you to school and all I get is 'what the hell are you doing here?' Gee that's not very polite Shinji" Asuka growled at her friend then grabbed onto his sheets "now get up we're going to be late." She started to pull on the sheets but Shinji was determined to stay covered.

"What are you talking bout you live two apartments down and let go of my bedding" Shinji tugged a little harder to counter the redheads' attempts to uncover him. "And nobody…asked…you to come…you did it yourself!" he added between gasps of air. 

"Shinji if you don't get up now we will be really late. If we're late again then we get a detention!" Asuka yelled pulling on the bed sheet one last time, she was rewarded as it flung out of the boys hands and tumbled to the floor. "OH MY GOD" she yelled then giggled a little "well at least one part of you is happy to see me." 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH get OUT" Shinji screamed as he moved his hands to block the view of his boxers sticking up like a tent. "DAD I'm going to kill him for letting you in" Shinji was now flushing bright red with both embracement and anger, "get out."

Asuka smirked at the boy then waved a hand as she stepped out the door "hurry up Baka I don't want a detention." She closed the door behind her then leaned against it allowing a little sigh to escape. "Silly little Baka" she giggled then went to the kitchen to talk with Mr Ikari. 

_What is going on where am I?_

Shinji slid on a new shirt then picked up his old ones and dumped them into the wash basket before exiting the safety of the bathroom. Oh how he wished he could just stay in there, he knew it was the only place he ever had privacy. He swallowed hard and pushed down on the dor nob allowing him access to the hall. He stepped out and made his way to the kitchen where he heard voices, particularly Asuka and his father. He stepped into the kitchen and noted his mother missing "where's mum?"

Asuka and Gendo Ikari snapped their attention to Shinji, dropping the subject they were talking about. Shinji noted that Asuka was blushing slightly but he disregarded it his father turned to him to answer "she's gone to uni early this morning, Sensei Fuyutsuki asked for her assistance in one of his classes." 

"Gee nice of her to say bye" Shinji said sarcastically, "and you DAD, you are no better." Gendo looked at his son baffled "you let her into my room" Shinji snarled pointing to the redhead; Asuka poked her tongue out then smiled sweetly. He couldn't help but smile back, he loved that smile for some reason it made him happy just to see it.

Asuka was a little annoyed her conversation with Mr Ikari was cut short she almost had the information she needed. She needed to find out the best present for Shinji because his birthday was coming up really fast. She asked Mr Ikari if Shinji had his eye on anything, and Gendo Ikari being the lady killer he was said that Shinji had his eye on her. That's why she blushed when the boy in question entered the room. "Come on Baka we're going to be late" Asuka stood up and grabbed Shinji by the arm and raced out the door "bye Mr Ikari."

*********************************************************************

_What is going on here? This is not me and it is not Shinji!    _

"Baka hurry up!" a fuming Asuka yelled as she ran several feet in front of the brown haired Shinji Ikari. She knew they were going to be late and this was their third strike, no more chances instant DETENTION. She groaned loudly at that thought and tried to push herself harder so at least SHE would get there. Not long did it take her to quicken her pace, but when she glanced back and saw her friend slowing down she started making a decision. 'I can make it to school and I wont get detention, but I don't think he could be as lucky…serves him right, he wanted to sleep in. but why do I feel guilty?' Asuka groaned again as she stopped and waited for Shinji to catch up with her. 

"Why….did…you stop?" Shinji gasped for air as he fell into step beside Asuka. "I mean you could've made it…the way you were running."

"Ah...n-no I wouldn't have made it, so if I'm going to be late I may as well make it fashionably late" Asuka smiled to herself for thinking such a good excuse on the spot. "Anyway it wouldn't be fair for you to do detention on your own when it's kinda my fault too." Shinji glared at Asuka for a second with a puzzled look "ah…I mean…I…should've come over earlier."

_What the hell is wrong with me in this picture? I seem flustered just talking to Baka boy. _

"So…any idea what we're missing now?" Shinji blinked as he asked the question he was hoping to god they were missing math 'please I'll never curse again.' 

"Science"

"AHH, DAMN STUPID" he let out a string of curses waving his fist in the sky "you better HOPE I never get up there you….DUMKOPF" the last word used elicited a giggle from the German girl who he walked with. He hadn't realised he had used the word until now; funny he never used it before either. 

"Y-you sound funny talking in German" Asuka now broke out laughing as they walked, Shinji soon followed her example. Asuka was still laughing as they approached the gate to the school until she saw the look their teacher gave them from the top floor. "We're dead" she stated flatly.

They both sighed heavily as Shinji pushed the door open and they both stepped into the classroom. Their late entrance drew the attention of the rest of the class. Shinji and Asuka looked at each other then at the teacher who in no way looked happy. "Ahhh…Miss Katsuragi…I can explain" Asuka stammered rubbing her head absently. 

"It's my fault" Shinji startled Asuka and she turned to him puzzled "Asuka came to wake me up that's why she's late. Don't give her a detention because of me."

'No way is he going to ditch me that easily' Asuka turned back to the teacher "No I was late on purpose." Shinji now turned to his friend.

"Shhh I can get you out of this just shut up"

"No Baka, I don't need you to stick up for me"

"Damn you're stubborn"

"Yup, that's why you like me so much"

"Shut up"

Misato Katsuragi looked at her two pupils with confusion; they were arguing who would take the blame…in a different way then usual. "Ok, you both have detention you'll stay one hour after school. Now be seated." Shinji and Asuka sat down in their seats allowing Miss Katsuragi the chance to start her lessons.

_Misato, no that's not her and those aren't me and Shinji. _

*********************************************************************

"Lunch time, the best part of the day!" Asuka yelled as the bell rang to begin the feeding frenzy that is called lunch. "Hey Hikari" she yelled out to her brown haired friend and waved her over. The class rep took a moment to reach the redhead through the crowds of students. 

"Hi Asuka what's up?" she smiled and sat next to the German girl "I noticed you and Shinji were late again." Hikari sighed "I don't know how you two can be so late in the morning I mean you live three doors down from each other."

Asuka smiled weakly "well you see…I kind of get up then…go to his place and…"

"And?"

"Well…I kinda just…watch him sleep"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Well…he's cute when he sleeps"

"OH MY GOD! You have a thing for Shinji"

"I…wait a damn minute…I do NOT"

"Yes you DO"

"NOT"

"DO"

"NOT"

"Excuse me" both girls refrained from glaring and yelling at each other and instead turned to see the owner of the soft voice. "Hello Hikari, hello Soryu" the light blue haired Rei Ayanami stood with her arms folded across her chest; she seemed to spit Asukas name like it was poison. 

"Oh it's just wonder whore" Asuka shouted in Reis' face "what do you want bitch?" Asuka asked curiously, Rei never spoke to her apart when she wanted to gloat over her getting a boy to go out with her. 

"I would like to know where Shinji is." Rei smiled sweetly.

Asuka knew that smile she knew it VERY well. It is the same one she used the previous times that she had tried to hit on Shinji. "No idea" Asuka frowned knowing that this time she would not let 'wonder whore' get within ten feet of him. "And if I knew I wouldn't tell you, you leave Shinji alone you stupid bitch." 

"Stupid huh?" Rei Smirked and brought her face down to meet Asukas directly. "Stupid is being friends with a guy for twelve years and never making a move on him" she smirked even wider at Asukas' slight blush then pulled back, "now if you'll excuse me I must go find my future boyfriend." 

_OHHHHH that bitch…he'd never choose that doll over me, would he? _

"Hey Shinji!" Toji Suzuhara smiled happily and slapped his friend on the back "man, it's a bummer you got detention tonight because Kensuke and I are going to the arcade after school." He grinned at Shinjis' groan of disappointment "and what's worse you'll have to spend it with the red devil."

"Speaking of the red devil" Kensuke jumped in "why are you two always late…you're not…you know…"

"NO way" Shinji yelled as he rose to his feet and grabbed his friend by the shirt collar "what would make you think THAT." 

Toji smiled as he had an answer for that "well, let's see. First, you two show up late on an average of four days a week and you're always together. Second, you tend to steal glances at her in class. Third, she gets defensive when someone else asks you out. And four, you constantly turn down Rei the hottest babe in the school." 

"There is nothing going on between me and Asuka, we are very old friends. Nothing more" Shinji snarled trying to hide his blush. The thought of Asuka and him together made him feel funny, a good kind of funny. It had crossed his mind a few times, but he thought she wasn't interested in anything more than friendship and he didn't want to push it. 

*********************************************************************

_This is getting way too weird, where the hell am I? And what the hell is happening?_

"So…Shinji, what happened today at lunch?" Asuka looked over from her table at the brown haired boy. It seems fate had kept them after all, it was the end of the day and true to her word Miss Katsuragi had kept the two behind. The class room was empty apart from the teacher and the two students. 

"Ah…well just the usual" Shinji looked over at Asuka and they stared at each other for a while. "You know just Toji and Kensuke giving me a hard time" she smiled at that remark "and…well…Rei asked me out, again."

Asukas' face hardened into a frown "what did you say?" She tensed as Shinji composed himself to answer 'oh god, he said yes. Shit I've lost him to that slut.'

"Well I said…NO…" Shinji smiled as he emphasized on the NO. "What do you think I'm crazy, I know she'd just dump me when she go what she wanted" he smiled even wider at Asuka "anyway who needs Rei when I got a friend like you." 

"Shinji…" Asuka blushed noticeably and smiled back 'ok I think now is my chance.' She composed herself ready to say those few little words "Shinji…I…"

"Hey Shinji, Asuka" the moment was interrupted by their teacher who was standing at the door with her bag. "I've got to go so you can leave early" she smiled then added "just don't be late again" Misato then left the two teens alone. 

"Well back to what I was saying" Asuka said turning back to Shinji who was staring at her intently. "Well…you see…Shinji I think…I think I love you" a huge wait lifted off Asukas' shoulders as those words escaped her lips. 

"W-what?" Shinji promptly fell of his chair and onto the floor. 

"Are you ok?" Asuka asked as she stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Y-yeah"

"Well what have you got to say?"

"A-Asuka…this is so…"

"Sudden?"

"Well yeah, but not unwelcome"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah…I…I love you too"

_OK HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_This stupid dream has gone on long enough. Someone tell me what the hell is going on here before I go crazy. _

The image of the classroom faded into nothing the Image of Shinji Ikari disappeared leaving only the image of Asuka Langley Soryu. 

_What is going on?_

"You are dreaming" Asuka said

_Of course I'm dreaming, no way would Shinji ever say that to me!_

"You are wrong, this is a possible reality"

_What do you mean possible reality?_

"This is what your reality could be like if you wanted it to"

_Are you saying I could have the guts to tell Shinji that I lo… _

"Yes"

_So why are you showing me this?_

"You are dying, your body lives but your mind is being destroyed"

_What, if my body is not dying then how can I die?_

"The body can not live without the mind. I am showing you this in the hopes that you will realise there is something worth returning for"

_Like what?_

"A chance at happiness"

_What with him?_

"Yes"

_No WAY I hate him, I don't need anybody…I can live all on my own_

"No you can't, that is something you merely tell yourself to hide from the pain"

_I don't need anybody_

"Your mind may say that, but your heart begs for love"

_No I don't need anybody…they always leave me in the end_

"You demand respect and hate pity, and you fear love. You fear love because you fear the pain that comes with it"

_Of course love causes pain my mother loved me and she left_

_Kaji loved me, in a way, and he left_

_Father loved me and he left_

_Shinji…Shinji left me to die against the 15th he didn't care enough to help me_

"He was trapped he could not get to you"

_He didn't even try_

"Not true he did, he activated his Eva on pure will. But they cut his connections it was Commander Ikari who left you to die"

_Shinji he tried to help me…he actually cares_

"Yes, he proved this when he saved you after the 8th did he not?"

_I…I thought he was showing off_

"He disobeyed orders to save you, yet you never thanked him"

_I'm horrible…I know…he cared and all I did was hurt him_

"There is time to right the wrong"

_How…how can I get back?_

"You must admit and face your own fears"

_I will…I will conquer them…and start again, the right way!_

Then go, the world awaits you"

The image faded, replaced by darkness…then a light a bright light that filled her vision. Asuka could feel her hand was…warm and being gripped tightly by something. She was back…and she would make sure she stayed that way.

To be continued……

A/N: Phew that took a while! It is now 12:18am and I am still going ^_^ I'm seriously jazzed up on Fan-Fiction juice. It's been 6 hours since I started this series and I already got the first two chapters done. Well what did ya think, slightly WAFF, slightly Angst (not much just a little itty bit) and Romance all the way baby. HEHEHE I am the puppet master! 

Don't worry it's late I always talk like a madman when I'm tired. Anyway what will happen when Asuka wakes? Will she admit her feelings to our young Ikari? What is Gendo going on about? What, do you think I know…^_^ got you all, don't worry I got it all planed out…..I think I do. 

Well this is Bucky signing off, remember C&C is always welcome and even flames just remember any OOC is completely by my design….and if ya don't like it F*** OFF…sorry I'm just cranky ^_^  NEED MORE SLEEP

Bucky turns his computer off, stumbles out the door, trips over the dog, trips over the cat, bumps into his door and finally falls into bed………………….               _    __  __   __  _


	3. 3 Awakening

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter 3: Awakening **

**Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

In the depths of NERV HQ the awesome power of Evangelion are held, in their cages. Their unresponsive husks awaiting the pilots to be mobile once again, to feel once again. The human souls inside gasps for contact with their children. 

"Preparing to inject entry plug" the brown haired technician reported as she worked the controls at her station. "Plug inserted. Filling plug with LCL" she sighed at having to do this again. Maya turned her gaze to her sempai, the blond scientist Ritsuko Akagi. She noted that she was pretty scruffy looking and had been depressed for most of the day. 'Of course she's depressed she just got out of prison' she thought before turning back to her work.

"Begin neural connections" Ritsuko commanded in a low voice. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought to herself 'once my purpose is no longer needed he will get rid of me.' "How do you feel Rei?" Ritsuko asked as she opened a comm channel to Eva Unit-02. 

A small image of Rei appeared on the screen she seemed calm as usual "It feels, strange." Rei looked a little confused but those were typical when in someone else's Eva "it feels…like Soryu."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Ritsuko tried to reassure her. "How is her synch ratio Maya?"

Maya turned to the consol "she's holding steady at…33%. Wait now it's 29." She punched a few controls and a loud siren began to whale. "Oh no, her synch ratio is back flowing, borderline lost. Unit-02 is rejecting Rei!"

"No, unit-02 is activating!" Ritsuko yelled studying the data that flew out of the magi, "eject the entry plug and cut the power." 'It's happening again!' she began to type commands into the magi. 

"The signals not responding, we can't eject the plug!" Maya yelled frantically over the loud noise of the sirens. "Unit-02 is breaking free of the left arm restraint!" She looked out the window and saw the giant red mecha pulling its arm up bringing with it half the wall it was attached to. "We have to open the Bakelite tubes" Maya waited for the nodded ok from Ritsuko then flooded the cage with Bakelite. 

The purple liquid poured out of holes in the walls and formed a crystallized prison around Unit-02. The unit didn't slow it continued to pull at the wall forcing its other arm free from its metallic prison. Its four eyes were glowing bright red with rage, someone had entered that was not welcome and it wanted her out. After freeing its fist Unit-02 pounded against the walls then grabbed its own head in both hands and started thrashing about. Suddenly it shut down…the internal batteries had run out and the mecha was no longer fuelled. 

*********************************************************************

Rei settled herself into the entry plug of the giant red mecha which belonged to Asuka. Her hand unconsciously brushed through her blue hair as she sat down and activated the controls. 'This does not feel right' she thought her mind was still centred on what was happening with the Third Child. She didn't know why but she had the urge to protect and to comfort him 'What is this feeling?'

The plug filled with LCL and she could feel the familiar liquid enter her lungs, causing her to croak a little. Now adjusted to the yellow liquid she set to work on synchronising with the Eva. She felt the familiar sensation she could feel the Eva respond to her thoughts. 'There will be no trouble' she knew this for a fact, but she didn't know how. 

After a while a voice came over the speakers and an image of Dr Akagi appeared in the left corner of Reis' screen. Rei barely heard the question but she answered anyway "It feels strange. It feels like…Soryu." Ritsuko answered something about getting used to it but Rei didn't listen. 

Her thoughts trailed off once again to the brown haired Shinji Ikari and his current state of mind and body. Rei searched all recent memories trying to find something to explain why she felt so strange when thinking of this boy. Something flashed in her memory, something she had not seen before. 'Must be from the previous me' she thought as she saw herself smiling at the boy from inside an entry plug. 

Another flash sent her to the apartment in which she lived. She was lying on the floor and Shinji was on top of her. He seemed worried, afraid and nervous. She then realised that her previous self was naked, this is what made him nervous this is what made her face go red. 

'How can I help him? Is this feeling I feel…love? Do…I love Ikari? What is love?' Rei thought to herself, but the strange feeling she felt before was getting stronger. She could feel another presence peeping into her thoughts and then it happened. The walls around her turned from a view of the outside world to blood red. Unknown forces caused Rei to hunch forward and grab her throat trying to stop a non-existent hand from strangling her.

Then she heard it…a heart beat. Then a voice "leave him alone! He is Asukas' you will not take him away from her!"

The voice was strong and sounded like the Second Child herself Rei tried to severe the connection between her and the Eva, but failed. Her thoughts drifted again as she fell unconscious and the pain disappeared. 'Eva Unit-02 does not approve of my feelings for Ikari, why? Shinji does not belong to anyone why say he is Soryus'? 

*********************************************************************

A strange feeling. Warmth. Something gripping lightly to her hand. The warmth of another. Such warmth she had never experienced. Someone was holding her hand and she…liked it. Did she actually like being held? Or was it just the sensation of being alive? 

Asukas' eyes opened, not by choice. A hand had pulled her eye lid open and now it was bringing a small black shaft up. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" she screamed as the brightest light she had ever seen blinded her vision. The hand holding her eye open dropped away surprised by the response. Asuka felt the black shaft hit her chest and bounce to the floor. The hand holding hers tightened a little then relaxed again. 

"Oh my god" Keiko was shocked when she saw the young redhead staring directly at her. "Y-you're awake!" she smiled at Asuka then her gazed turned to a figure sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Keiko walked over and calmly shock the boy with one hand "Shinji, Shinji Asukas' awake." 

Asuka noted the figure sitting next to the bed and she didn't believe her eyes, as the nurse shook him repeating his name she realised she wasn't dreaming. Shinji Ikari was sitting in a chair next to her bed and… 'Is he the one holding my…' she followed his arm to his hand which gripped lightly on hers. "Shinji" her whisper was soft and still bewildered. 

She frowned when every attempt by the nurse to wake him failed miserably; she studied his face and came to the conclusion that this was his first sleep in days. "H-how long has he been here?" she asked weakly. The nurse stopped shaking the boy and walked around to the other side of the bed. 

"He has been here seven days" Keiko smiled at the shocked girl as Asuka looked sweetly at Shinjis' sleeping form. "Asuka Langley Soryu?" Keiko asked bringing the redheads attention to her, she nodded in reply. Keiko held out her hand for a hand shake "Keiko Yomata, it's an honour to finally meet you properly." 

Asuka smiled and took the nurses hand with her free one and shook as best she could, which wasn't much. "L-let him…let him sleep" she said concern in her voice; Keiko just nodded then left the room. Asukas attention turned back to Shinji and she smiled once again, a smile she never thought she'd use. 'He really does care' she closed her eyes and fell asleep knowing she wasn't alone and she hoped she would never be again.

*********************************************************************

"A-another pilot?" Fuyutsuki Sub-Commander of NERV asked questionably "it would take ages to find the Sixth Child." 

Commander Ikari sat in his trademark position at his trademark desk in his trademark command office. A small sly smile grew on his face, unnoticed by his friend "the Sixth has been found and is awaiting transportation; she will arrive in two days." The commander of course had this all planned out from the beginning, he had been given the all go on the activation of Unit-6 the newest Eva with a successful S2 engine. 

A phone rang and Fuyutsuki answered it the conversation lasted for only a few seconds then he hung up "the Second Child is awake." He was relieved for the safety of the young girl, though he was part of the reason she was there he felt completely responsible. If he had of talked the commander into doing something earlier she would not have been there. 

The older man watched as Gendo Ikari just sat there his back to him not even flinching. His only response to the whole matter was a cold "I see." 'What are you planning Ikari?' Fuyutsuki thought 'what have you got up your sleeve?'

*********************************************************************

Shinji woke slowly; his eyes were adjusting to the small amount of light in the room. He could remember vaguely drifting to sleep, it felt good to sleep. Even if it was only four or five hours out of three days. His hand still clutched to Asukas hand and he felt her warmth, he noted she felt warmer then other times. 'I'd better go, Misato will begin to worry' he thought as he stood up. He still held her limp hand in his 'I don't want to leave, what if she wakes up? I have to…I have to let go.'

"Asuka" he whispered through dry cracked lips, "I-I have to go now. I'll be back…I promise, just don't die on me. Fight." He leaned over pausing only for a second before placing a soft kiss on her forehead "don't give up." He let go of her hand and turned around, his hand felt warm still as he realised her hand was now gripping his.

"Don't you DARE leave me alone Third Child!" Asuka opened her eyes and frowned at Shinji who had his back to her "did you here me Baka?" She was taken completely by surprise as the boy turned abruptly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling both teens into a tight embrace. "What are you do…" Asuka was about to hit Shinji over the back of his head but instead she placed her arms around his waist and hugged him back. 

"Asuka" Shinji whimpered as he held on to the girl tightly, not wanting to let go he feared she would disappear and he would wake up. He could feel the tears stream down his face, this time he didn't deny them as they were tears of joy. She had come back, even if the redhead hated him like she had said he was glad she was back. They sat there for a long time, just holding onto each other not wanting to move. 

"Shinji" Asuka snapped the boy out of thought, she could feel his tears dripping onto her shoulder and it was sweet that he cried for her, but it was annoying her. "Shinji, I'd like to stay dry you know!" She tried to fain being angry but at this point of time she couldn't even remember one mean thing to say or to call him.

Shinji let go and pulled back from the redhead and wiped the tears from his eyes "s-sorry." He sighed as he realised he had slipped back into that old habit, and like they say 'old habits die hard'. 

Asuka winced as he pulled out of the embrace then wiped away his tears, she felt cold now the warmth of another was gone. She missed it already. She grabbed Shinjis' arm and pulled him back hugging him tightly. It took Shinji a minute to register before he joined the embrace "I didn't say to stop hugging me, Baka. Just stop crying" Asuka said with her annoyed tone but she felt better as he responded. 'I think I like this…is it because I'm alive? Or is it because of…him?' she smiled weakly at the thought. 

*********************************************************************

Crowds of people walked slowly by, passing each other without stopping, without noticing each other. In amongst the busy airport occupants a fourteen year old girl waited. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, she looked American in origin. She sighed heavily as she held her single bag tightly in her left hand and a small passport in her left. 

This was her first time in Japan, funny she would be living here for who knows when. She smiled slightly as she thought of how cute Japanese boys are, she was thinking in particular of one. He was here age and in the same profession. The girl dropped her bag and pulled a small file from the top pocket. She flicked through the pages passing over the dossiers of two females. One had blue hair and red eyes and the other had red hair and blue eyes. The first was Japanese the second was German. 

Finally she came to the last page designated 'The Third Child' a page and half of information was listed under the heading. Ikari, Shinji pilot to Evangelion Unit-01, test-type. She grinned as her eyes made contact with the image provided of a brown haired boy, he wasn't smiling but she still thought he was cute. His blue eyes was enough to make her feel funny, she felt like she'd seen them before. 

"Excuse me miss" The girls eyes shot up from the file and studied the two bulky looking men in black suits. "Would you happen to be Lena Andrews?" one of the men asked his eyes were covered by black sunglasses. 

Lena Andrews the Sixth child nodded to the two men from NERV section 2. They motioned for her to follow them; she picked up her bag and placed the file back into its pouch. "I can't wait to meet you Third Child" she whispered as she was directed through the traffic and into the doors of a black sedan. 

To be continued……

A/N: Ok thus ends chapter three! If you haven't noticed Asuka and Shinji are exhibiting some OOCNESS but don't worries Asuka will return to her bitchy self, for a little while at least. So who is the new pilot? Does this Lena have a dark and sinister past like all our other cast and crew or will she be NORMAL!!!!!! AHHHHHHH such a thing in Evangelion is never heard of. Or never thought of….oh crap the spooks from Gainax are coming for me….NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! So this is why we never have a normal person in NGE, Gainax deals with anyone who even thinks it ^_^ I'll be back Gainax HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ^_^

Oi sorry I'm going crazy again ^_^ 

PS: thanx to ma Mamma for da pre-readin as usual and to Denisu_d for all of his helpful hints, without him I wouldn't have da formatting down….thanx ^_^                                                                                             


	4. 4 New pilot, New roommate

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter 4: New pilot, new roommate  **

** Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

"SHINJI IKARI!!!!!" the shrill cry echoed through the silence of the Katsuragi apartment. Shinji jumped out of his skin and fell off his bed to the floor beneath him 'not again!' He groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. The boy was tired he thought it was less tiring to wait for Asuka to wake up then it was to look after her during recovery. 

He slowly made his way down the hall to the redheads bedroom where he found himself most of the time anyway. It seems that since she woke up Asuka suddenly wasn't able to do anything! Poor Shinji was stuck doing everything she wanted him to so she would have a chance to 'recover' from her ordeal. He entered the room and sighed as the redhead greeted him with a frown "bout time Baka."

Asuka was sitting up in her bed wearing her usual sleeping attire, which of course was pretty close to Misatos, in other words just a yellow top and panties. "I've been calling you for five minutes" Asuka grumbled crossing her arms over her chest, "what have you been doing?"

"N-nothing…sorry I was just listening to music" Shinji stammered in reply but he could see Asukas face harden even more from his choice of words. 

"SORRY, sorry isn't good enough Baka. And could you please stop apologizing all the time!" she yelled at the top of her lungs in her meanest voice. Shinji cringed and Asuka noted this 'Ah ha my authority has been reinstated!' She smiled confidently to herself "Now, you know the drill!"

"Not AGAIN" Shinji sighed emphasizing on the again. Asuka held out her arms waiting for Shinji to close in, to the untrained person they'd think she was expecting a hug or something. This was hardly the case, Shinji moved in and wrapped his arms around the girls waist and lifted her up. She was heavy for a girl, or was just that Shinji was pretty weak for a guy? 

Asuka once off the ground pulled her legs up and wrapped them around Shinjis waist and then held on round his neck with her arms. Shinji proceeded to carry the girl the way a father may carry their daughter in public. "You know" he started "you wouldn't need to go to the bathroom so much if you stopped drinking all that coke!" 

A second later Shinji wished he could take the comment back as he was promptly slapped across the back of the head. "Don't mock me Third Child" Asuka growled as they approached the bathroom door "here will do slave." 

Shinji didn't like what Asuka called him not one bit 'I'll show her.' He pulled his arms out from round her waist and she fell straight to the ground with a thud. The brown haired boy began to laugh hysterically and Asuka just sat there frowning deeply at him. 

"I'll get you for that Baka" she pouted angrily "now help me up!" Shinji grabbed her hands and pulled her up, it seems he used to much power and he pulled her straight into himself. They both collided and their heads rang with pain "OWW Baka…" Asuka paused in mid statement. Shinji was staring at her while still holding her hands; his eyes looked soft and dreamy. She soon found herself staring back into his dark blue eyes and she felt a chill run down her spine 'his…eyes are so…'

"S-sorry" Shinji blurted as he let go of her hands and looked away an obvious attempt to hide the monstrous blush on his cheeks. 'What just happened?' he asked himself as he stared down at the floor 'what's going on?' He turned his eyes back to Asuka who for some reason was still staring at him "Asuka?"

Asuka snapped out of her little musing and answered "uh…no it's ok, just wait here for me." She stepped into the bathroom on shaky feet then closed the door, her back pinned to the door as soon as it was closed. She felt her heart beat slow down to its regular pace and her breathing returned to normal. 'What the hell was that? I should've blown his head off for that little stunt…but something stopped me. Why do I feel this…flustered?'

The toilet flushed and the door opened a minute later "are you ok?" Shinji asked as Asuka stepped out the door. He smiled when she nodded then she placed her arms round his neck again. This time she spent a while staring into his eyes then she frowned. "What?" Shinji asked. 

"Well aren't you going to take me back to my room?" she said with an annoyed tone. He smiled and sighed as he picked her up and took her back to her room. They entered the room and Shinji gently sat Asuka down on her bed before turning to leave "thank you Baka."

Shinji turned around smiled then left, back to the SDAT player that awaited him in his own room. 

*********************************************************************

"Lena Andrews designated Sixth Child pilot to Eva Unit-06." Ritsuko Akagi shuffled through the files of the next child. She sighed at the thought of bringing yet another poor child into the curses known as Evangelion and NERV. But it was too late to do anything about it now. She was here. 

"The sixth child?" the violet haired Misato gasped surprised "what do we need the sixth child for? The angels are all gone!" 

"The commander ordered the units to remain on standby just in case. And because unit-02 is without an operational pilot, we had to find a replacement" Ritsuko answered a little wryly. She crossed over to a computer consol and typed a few commands. 

Misato watched barely interested until a few words grabbed her attention "there!" She turned to her blond friend "you're going to make her live there??" Ritsuko nodded solemnly. "That's no place for a young girl to live" Misato crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well, the city is only just beginning to be rebuilt and the geo-front is severely damaged. We don't have anywhere else," Ritsuko sighed. She placed a hand on Misatos' shoulder "don't worry it's only for a little while." 

"Maybe" Misato began thinking 'Shinji wouldn't mind, Pen-Pen wouldn't mind but I think Asuka might.' Her thoughts centred on what the Second Childs reaction would be. She'd throw a tantrum, but she would get used to it after all it was only till new accommodation could be found. "She can stay with us."

Ritsuko jumped out of surprise and turned around "what? I don't think Shinji or Asuka would be happy bout that!" She smiled at her friend and added "plus you don't have enough room in your apartment."

Misato frowned "hey, I'm not about to let a young girl stay in a place like that!" She pointed a finger at the screen, which displayed an image of the living quarters. The room seemed to be small, smaller then Reis'. It was on the very far outskirts of town and there would be a long walk to the Geo-Front. "She can bunk with Asuka." 

"Is that a good idea Major?" Ritsuko frowned at the thought of Asuka sharing her room. 'That will be one hell of a fight!' she thought to herself. "Maybe Shinji will offer his room to Lena, and you can avoid Asukas' tantrum" she smiled. 

"Maybe he will" Misato frowned, she knew that if he were asked to Shinji would give his room up. But if Misato had her way the new pilot would bunk with Asuka, until permanent arrangements could be made.

*********************************************************************

For the third time that day Shinji Ikari found himself carting Asuka Langley Soryu into the living room so she could watch TV. He had to admit the young redhead was certainly begging to get on his nerves, he couldn't seem to get on minutes peace to himself. As soon as he would sit down on his bed and hit play on his SDAT he would be summoned to do something stupid, like opening the window.

"That will do Baka" Asuka smirked at the brown haired boy "now bring me the remote!" Her voice wasn't mean but it was defiantly loud, loud enough to make Shinji cringe as he picked up the remote and handed it to her. 

"Anything else before I leave?" he asked, he didn't want to ask but his years of polite manners wouldn't let him go that easy. He sighed as the redhead nodded happily at him 'oh great what have I gotten into NOW?' 

Asuka grinned even wider at the sight of his 'oh, no' face which she had named, by now she knew all his faces except the ones he had never shown. 'I will learn those soon' she thought to herself. "Sit down" she patted the couch next to her. Shinji was surprised he didn't expect her to say that he just stared at her unable to move.

"Oh come on I won't bite" Asuka growled, Shinji reluctantly sat down next to her more towards the other edge. She leaned over towards Shinji and whispered barely audibly "unless you want me to." That did it Shinji was absolutely baffled he had no idea why she just said that.

'It's all in my imagination, she does not act like this' he kept repeating in his mind over and over again. 'She's planning another of her practical jokes' he added to his thoughts. He sighed in relief as Asuka turned on the TV and started searching the channels 'safe for now.'

"NO WAY" Shinji shouted as Asuka stopped on one of those foreign soap operas, "nu, uh." He shook his head violently, he hated any form of soap opera he'd prefer documentaries on Second Impact over soap operas. He started to stand up but a firm hand around his wrist brought him back down. 

"You're staying right here Baka" Asuka growled at the now attempting to flee Ikari "SIT!" Her voice was extremely loud and angry, it caused Shinji to stop his squirming and sit down with his mouth shut (Yeah that scary). 

"I-I don't se why I have to stay" Shinji mumbled half to himself.

"What was that Third Child?" 

"N-nothing"

"Tell me"

"I-I…nothing"

"TELL ME"

"Ok I said why do I have to be here for this?"

Asuka calmed down a bit and her face turned bright red, unnoticed by Shinji of course (he's such a stooge). "Well, you don't have to" she sighed Shinji went to get up and walk off but she stopped him. Not by force though but by five simple words "I want you to stay." 

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks 'what the hell, did she just say that?' He turned slowly around and took in the sight of Asuka. One thing he had never seen before from the fiery redhead, pleading eyes. There looking into those soft blue eyes he faltered "o-ok…I'll stay." He sat back down and started thinking to himself 'what the hell is happening to her?' 

*********************************************************************

A young American girl sat in the cafeteria of NERV HQ she was smiling widely having been shown everything to see about the facility. 'All except one' she thought referring to the other pilots 'I will meet you soon I guess.' She looked over and examined some of the other staff members that were currently taking a break. Some of the males were giving her funny looks 'perverts' she thought as some of them were old enough to be her parents. 

She looked over to her left and noticed a violet haired woman approaching her, Lena promptly stood and saluted. "Major Katsuragi" Misato sighed as she knew she would have to go through it again with this kid. 

"Put your hand down Lena, your just a child no need for salutes" Misato said annoyed this was the third time she had told the girl to stop acting like military and be more like a child. "And PLEASE call me Misato" she added in her more perky tone. 

"Uh…ok then Miss Misato" Misato frowned at Lena, "sorry, Misato." Misato nodded her approval and sat down next to the blond pilot. "So, any news on my living arrangements?" she asked anxious to get settled into her new home. 

Misato sighed then looked at the young girl next to her "ok, the thing is you'll be staying with me for a while." Lena didn't seem to mind she just nodded her head a few times. "You see the problem is I already have two others living with me, you probably herd of them the Second and Third Children."

"Soryu and Ikari" Lena smiled "you…you live with Ikari?" Misato nodded which widened Lenas' smile all the more. "It will be an honour to live with you Major….I mean Misato" she corrected herself before the older woman sent her another one of those stares. 

"Ok, it's settled then you will come home with me and meet your fellow pilots" Misato said happily. "You're going to like Shinji and Asuka…ok maybe not Asuka, but hey Shinji more than makes up for her. And you get used to Asuka after a while; by the way you'll have to share a room with her."

"That's ok," Lena answered still smiling. Despite the warnings in her mind about living with the notorious Second Child. Yes she had read the report on her and it scared her half to death. To think she could live with a person for a year and still treat him like shit, well that would all change now. 

"So shall we go then?" Misato stood up and offered to take Lenas bag for her. After accepting her bag both females headed off to the elevator which would take them to her banged up blue car and ultimately lead them home.

*********************************************************************

Shinji lay flat on his back on the floor of the living room. He had somehow fallen off and then just fell asleep there. He was sound asleep and completely oblivious to the young girl who sat next to him. "Shinji" the redheaded Asuka Langley Soryu whispered quietly. "Silly Baka, he shouldn't tire himself out like that" she smiled at the thought of how he got so tired. All those times carrying her back and forth from the toilet or her room or the living room.

'He's so peaceful when he sleeps' she sighed to herself, 'what's happening to me? Do I feel something for him?' Her mind traced over the last few days, they had been spent in bed. Still recovering from her coma she had been told to stay there. She had continuously drunk coke and other caffeine filled drinks to keep her awake and away from the dreams that still haunted her sleep. This resulted in many, many bathroom trips therefore Shinji had to carry her. 

'Hold on, were bad dreams the only thing making me drink lots? Or did I like him carrying me…nah, couldn't be…could it?' Asuka snapped out of her musings to see Shinji rolling over a few times. He rolled in different directions before returning to his back position a small smile was evident on his face. 'What's he smiling about?' Asuka thought. Then it hit her, Shinji still asleep mumbled one simple word…her name. 

"Shinji…" she frowned "you pervert." After a few minutes contemplation her frown curved up into a smile. Asuka leaned over the young Ikari and brought her face close to his "I remember, the day I woke up. You were there, waiting for me. Why? Then I felt something like this here." She brought her lips down on Shinjis' fore head and kissed it lightly before pulling back up "thank you Shinji, for waiting for me." She brought her face once again close to the sleeping boy her aim redirected to a place she had wanted to touch again. 

"ASUKA, I'm back" a loud cheery voice yelled out. 

"Shiest!!!" Asuka fell back pulling her face as far away from Shinji as she possibly could. Just in time to as the young Ikari began to stir. "Verdamment dich Misato!" Asuka whispered (Translation: Damn you Misato!). She stood up and smiled at her guardian hoping to hide both the embarrassment and disappointment on her face. 

"What's Shinji doing on the floor; you didn't hit him again did you?" Misato jumped from nice to concern to mean. She lightened up as she saw Asuka simply shake her head in disgust "ok I believe you." To Misato she knew that something had happened the way that Asuka was blushing and cursing when she came in…oh yeah she herd and saw it alright. 'Wonder what she was doing?' Misato thought. 

Lena stepped up beside Misato and smiled sweetly "everything ok Misato?" she asked politely. 

"Who the hell is that?" Asuka said surprised by the other girls' entrance. 

"Oh this is Lena the Sixth child"

"The SIXTH?"

"Yeah, my name is Lena Andrews. Nice to meet you Miss Soryu" Lena held out her hand and approached Asuka. 

"Why's she here?"

"She will…uh…be replacing you" Misato struggled to get the words past a lump in her throat.

"WHAT???!!!!" Asuka heard the words replace and immediately slapped Lenas hand away in disgust. "No way, you won't get into my unit-02 unless I'm dead!"

Lena recoiled a bit from the shock of the redheads actions "Oh, don't worry. I have my own Eva…Unit-06." She frowned at Asuka for a second then smiled once again "so where's the famous Third Child?"

Asuka began to fume 'FAMOUS!!!! I'll kill her then that BAKA Shinji!!!' "HE is over THERE" She said through clenched teeth. "I'll be in my room" Asuka stormed off down the hall 'hmm…so I can walk by myself! Then why…OHHHH stupid IKARI.'

Misato sweat dropped as she watched Asuka storm off to her room and frowned at the crash of her closing door. "Don't worry about her" she smiled to Lena who was eyeing off the now awake Shinji Ikari. Misato noticed this "oh, sorry Lena this is Shinji Ikari the Third Child. Shinji this is Lena Andrews the Sixth."

Shinji smiled and nodded to the girl "hi" he said simply. She waved at him then looked down at the floor 'what's up with her?' Shinji thought. "Ahhh Misato where did Asuka go?"

"She's in her room" Misato sighed, Lena couldn't sleep in there. "Shinji, before you go we need to talk. Lena will kinda be staying here for a while."

"What?" Shinjis' jaw dropped, he looked at Misato then to the beautiful blond in front of him. "Ahhh…ok I suppose. Where is she going to sleep?" he gulped hard he didn't like what the answer might be. 

"Well I thought she could sleep in Asukas room with her, but that is not an option now" she sighed trying to figure out a way to stop any arguments. 

"I could sleep in Shinjis' room" Lena suggested looking over at Misato "until Asuka gets her thoughts together." She smiled as the older woman seemed to consider it.

"What do you think Shinji?" Misato asked "it's up to you."

"Well, I don't know" Shinji tried to think 'where would I sleep.'

"Of course I couldn't put you out" Lena said smiling "I can sleep on the floor next to the wall."

'Hmmm….well I suppose it's just for a little while, yeah why not' he smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah why not" his comment seemed to make Lena happy so he was a little happy though he didn't know why. 

To be continued………..

A/N: Ok now begins the OOCNESS!!!! First subjects Asuka and Shinji. This chap like the last three are just building characters and their states of mind. Next Chapter will completely introduce the Sixth child and maybe bring about some Rei OOC ^_^. Also I have a battle planned with a new Angel (PS: I am shit at designing new Angels and could really use some help. If you have an idea for an Angel and some attacks then please mail me at bucky1@swirvemail.com and let me know. I'll be sure to give you full credit for your design.) 

Also I hope to be inserting some Plot scenes in here somewhere but like Angels I have a huge hard time doing Gendo scenes I just find him too uptight to write. Damn he makes me sick!!!!! If you haven't noticed I'm putting in translation notes in ( ) so you understand the German used by Asuka. Who knows you might learn a few things to say to your teacher or someone you hate, I know I have ^_^!!

Oh well I'm off to write chap 5 seya on da other side!!!!!!                         


	5. 5 An unexpected Alliance

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Alliance  **

**Disclaimer: I SAID SEE THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMIT!!**

Girl you're worried you're not right

How long till you break

You're happy because you smile 

But how much can you break

An ordinary boy 

An ordinary name

Well ordinaries just not good enough today

_'Our lady peace-Superman's dead'_

Asuka Langley Soryu was happy for the first time since she was seven. She had her friends she had the knowledge that people cared for her. Her home was now fully rebuilt and most of all she had Shinji. Her heart jumped a beat at the thought of her and Shinji together it was a great feeling. One she never felt before, warm, inviting and pure. She was in love and he loved her she was happy. 

She pulled herself out of bed and looked at her alarm clock it read 8:45 fifteen minutes till school started. "AHHHH, shit fifteen minutes!!!" she jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom. A second later she was back in her room; she glared down at the lump in her bed "come on Baka get up!!" 

"Mph, more sleep" a male voice complained from under the covers "too tired."

"GET up now!!!!" she yelled pulling the covers off the bed revealing the still half asleep Shinji Ikari. "Get up now or…or…I'll ignore you the whole day" she threatened with a clenched fist. 

"Ok, ok. No need to resort to that" Shinji jumped out of the bed and stood up scratching his head unconsciously. He walked up to Asuka who was still fuming and clenching her fist "morning Asuka" he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and it had the desired affect. Asuka calmed down gave him a quick kiss then left for the bathroom. 

After getting out of the shower Asuka walked into the kitchen to see Shinji waiting for her with a big plate of food. "There you are" he smiled and handed her the plate. Once finished he collected the plate and washed it.

Asuka got up and walked up to Shinji "thank you Shinji." She smiled sweetly and placed her arms around his waist bringing him into a very passionate kiss. She could feel herself getting lost in the kiss and just as she melted into the boys' embrace a loud BEEP echoed through her brain. 

Everything faded and went black leaving only the annoying BEEEEEEP of an alarm.

The alarm was promptly silenced by a half asleep Asuka "stupid Alarm!" She rolled over expecting to find another body next to her, she was disappointed when she realised this was reality. "That stupid dream again" she growled at herself for dreaming such things. 'Oh well the real world awaits!' she thought as she slowly got out of bed. "And the real Shinji" she sighed. 

*********************************************************************

Shinji Ikari woke like normal. He was still half asleep when he got up and walked to his wardrobe. He pulled on a fresh shirt and then headed for the door, but not before tripping over the sleeping figure on his floor. "Oh, sorry Lena" he sighed as he helped the blond to her feet.

She was still groggy but not that much that she didn't feel Shinji trip over her "gee watch where you're going next time Shinji." Lena accepted his help and stood up "I suppose I shouldn't really complain." 

"No I'm sorry I should've woken myself up more before moving" Shinji scratched his head and yawned. "I'm going to make breakfast would you like something?" 

"Ah, yeah sure that'd be great. Just anything for me" Lena smiled at Shinji. 'The only thing better than his looks are his manners' she thought as she watched the brown haired boy disappear through the door. She picked up her bag and took it to the bathroom for a nice shower. 

Lena had been living with Shinji, Misato and Asuka for over a week now and she had got to know them well. Misato was always drinking and Lena had ladled her a compulsive drinker. Asuka wasn't as bad as the reports made her out to be but Lena knew she just came out of a coma. Last but not least Shinji, he was kind considerate and though he had his troubles he always seemed to help others first. She liked that.

There was only one problem with all of this. She liked the brown haired pilot too much, but that wasn't the problem. She could see glimpses of Asuka showing a large interest in the boy. Though they still fought most of the time she was smiling at him a lot and he would smile right back. 'Maybe I should ask him out' she thought as her hand reached for the bathroom door. 

"Back off SIXTH" Asuka swiped Lenas' hand away from the door handle, "I'm first." She pushed her way into the bathroom door and smirked triumphantly, "and tell that Baka to get my breakfast ready."

"You shouldn't call him that" Lena glared at Asuka who just stared blankly back at her, "he is not an idiot." She smiled at the redhead "he's a kind person and you should treat him the way he deserves!"

Asuka was stunned 'why is she sticking up for him? Could she…. no.' "Who are you to tell me how to treat others?" she snarled clenching her fist, "you don't even know me!" 

"Your right, I don't know you" the blond girl sighed "but I do know Shinji, if you haven't noticed I'm his friend. Like you should be!" Lena frowned at Asuka then turned around and went to the kitchen leaving Asuka alone with her thoughts. 

"Stupid bitch" Asuka grumbled, she closed the door and got undressed. A second later she hopped into the shower 'I should be his friend. I want to be his friend. Why can't I though? And her, what does she think of him? Is she just a friend or is she going to try something? Whatever she tries I'm going to stop it, she is not getting within ten feet of him.'

*********************************************************************

"Hey Shinji" Lena looked up from her breakfast to see she had the boys attention, "are you going into NERV today?" She was hoping he was so they could walk together.

"Ah no, I'm going to stay home today" Shinji answered in a monotone voice. 'I don't want to go anywhere today' he sighed to himself and turned around to face Lena. "Why you ask?" 

"Oh nothing just thought you might like to see my Unit-06 that's all." Lena said disappointedly. "But if you have other things to do I suppose that's ok." She picked her plate up and put it into the sink ready to wash. "I just thought it would be fun to get out." 

"BAKA" Asukas' unmistakable voice shouted loudly, "get down here NOW." 

Shinji groaned audibly before shaking his head, "Lena, can we go now?" Lena nodded and Shinji smiled he grabbed his shoes and made a b-line for the front door. Lena came up behind him and Shinji shouted "Sorry Asuka. I'm going to NERV with Lena." With that he shot out the door relieved to get away from Asukas' barrage of insults for whatever reason.

"Baka Shinji" Asuka sat in her room in the corner curled up in a tight ball. 'Why is he going with her to NERV? We have no tests today. Is she taking him out?' She cringed at the small thought; soon she saw the image of her repetitive dream. She had been having that dream since the day she woke up, the day he held her so lovingly. Her face was one of shock as the image of her with Shinji was replaced by a blond American, "NO WAY!"

*********************************************************************

Lena was walking next to Shinji Ikari on their way to NERV. She was smiling and walking happily beside the young Ikari until she noted a saddened look on his face. She sighed and thought quickly to start a conversation "so Shinji, why did you join NERV?"

Shinji gritted his teeth, he was hoping that he could avoid that question from his new friend and co-pilot. He looked down at the ground and sighed "I don't know really. It kinda just…happened." He looked up and to his left and he saw a sad expression on the young girls face. 

"I'm sorry" Lena said apologetically, "I can tell it's something you find hard to talk about." She had seen the pain in his eyes when she asked the question; he seemed disturbed by the thought of why he joined. "I was chosen three years ago, by my father."

"Your father?" Shinji looked at her once more

"Yep my father chose me, he said I could save the world" she motioned her arms towards the sky. Shinji despite the subject smiled a little as she continued "my mother…she well died and then my father began to work on project-E. He was a good man he just worked to hard!" 

"You don't have to tell me this" Shinji sighed and turned his head away, thinking how hard it must be for her to share this with him. He had never shared his past with anyone though he desperately wanted to. He couldn't even share his experiences with his closest friends, or Misato not even the girl he secretly loved. 

Lena closed the gap between her and Shinji and placed an arm around his shoulder he shuddered at the feel but relaxed a little. "I want to Shinji, I'm your friend. Friends tell each other things" she cheered up a bit as he smiled slightly. "Now are you going to listen or what?"

The two continued their trek down the shattered remains of the once proud Tokyo-3 unaware of the two presences following close behind. Though separate and far from each others knowledge the two shadowers had the same objective, follow Shinji. 

*********************************************************************

What is this feeling? 

Is it loneliness? 

Is it love? 

Is it…jealousy?

Rei Ayanami moved swiftly but quietly around the debris of the city ducking behind rubble and half blown out buildings. She walked with an angelic grace as she followed the couple walking down the battered street. She had no idea what had compelled her to follow. She felt a warm feeling when she saw Ikari, yet when the Sixth Child placed her arm around him her warm feeling froze into a ball of ice.

'This must be what it is to be jealous' she thought to herself as the icy lump in her stomach crystallized, forcing her to slow. She did not wish to be seen, but she knew it was already too late for she knew that another followed Ikari through the wasteland of rubble. She slowed and stopped completely letting the other shadow move past her on the opposite side of a wall. 

The other figure moved out slowly not noticing Rei behind her, she thought she was safe until "what are you doing, pilot Soryu?" 

Asuka stoped dead in her tracks, she knew that voice, that annoying monotonous voice. The redhead whipped around on her heals and stared down the blue haired Ayanami. "It's just you wonder girl" she said sarcastically, as usual Rei did not respond. 

"Why were you following Ikari?" Rei asked concerned that Soryu also had interests in Shinji. She stared at the redhead for a long moment neither of them speaking "I am waiting." 

"Ah…I…I, what were YOU doing following Shinji" Asuka was stumped for an answer so she did what she does best, switch the blame! It seemed to work as the First Childs face went bright red 'oh no not her to' Asuka groaned. 

Rei looked at the glare Asuka gave her "I…am concerned for Ikari." Asuka somehow seemed to agree with this answer "is this why you are here also?" A moment passed before Asuka answered with a simple nod Rei did one thing that Asuka thought was impossible, she smiled. 

Asuka stared wide eyed as Rei Ayanami the most emotionless person on the planet smiled at her. Her shocked expression soon turned to one of concern "oh shit I lost em!" she looked around frantically for any sign of the Third and Sixth children, "damn its all your fault wonder girl! If I hadn't been talking to you they wouldn't have gotten away!"

Rei looked around and smiled a little wider "would you like my assistance in locating Ikari?" 

"NO, I can find them myself. I don't need help from a doll like you!" Asuka crossed her arms over her chest turned around and continued to scan for Shinjis' direction. She couldn't see anything, not a trace of them. She thought for a moment that she saw someone but it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. 

Asuka turned back to Rei "OK, fine. We will work together, for now." She stuck her index finger up and waved it back and forth "but once that bitch is out of the picture we are back the way we were, got it?" 

"Understood" Rei nodded answering in her monotone voice once more, "Ikari and Andrews went this was." She pointed to the left towards an opening in a wall. Asuka realised that it was one of the older entrances to NERV it bypassed the main escalators and went via an elevator shaft. "We better be going now" Rei said as she walked towards the entrance followed close behind by a grumbling redhead.  

*********************************************************************

The elevator came to a stop abruptly. It had taken the two occupants three minutes to reach the cages from the surface. The ride wasn't smooth, the elevator was one of the older ones used only in times of emergency. Since the destruction of the city it was one of the closest remaining access shafts available. 

Shinji and Lena stepped out of the door and walked down towards the cages to view Lenas' Evangelion. Shinji smiled slightly as he passed Unit-01s' cage then sighed as they passed Unit-02. 'Will Asuka ever pilot again?' he asked himself hoping the answer would be no. He didn't want her to do it anymore, piloting may have been her life but it was tearing her apart from inside. He noticed this many times, and he didn't want to loose her to that beast. 

"Here we are!" Lena said excitedly as they rounded the corner into the spare holding cage. Shinji stared in awe as he saw the giant mecha. The Eva was like most in shape and size but it had a few subtle differences. It had six eyes, two more than unit-02, its head was a bit bogger and it had a horn like unit-01. The colour was a dark green with spots of purple. Apart from the yes and the reversed colour pattern Shinji would think this was a copy of his Unit-01. "So what ya think?"

Shinji looked the beast over then back to Lena "ah…it's almost like mine, except the eyes and the colour scheme." She seemed to blush at his comment 'I wonder why' he shrugged of the thought. 

"Well that's because" Lena paused for a moment "that's because I liked your Unit-01 so I asked for those colours so our Evas would match. Kinda like synchronized Evas."

Synchronized Evas, those words brought about a flutter of emotion in Shinji. His memories swamped with images of his Synch training with Asuka. Their dance together had been one of the highlights of his life, the way both Evas moved perfectly together. The way they both knew what the other was thinking before they thought it. And most of all he remembered that aborted kiss, the night he came so close to kissing her, yet he ran away. He would only be able to synch with one other Eva, or person. But that would never happen.

"Hey Shinji, you in there" Lena waved a hand in front of Shinjis face snapping him out of his musings. He jumped a mile when he realised he had been staring off into space he lowered his head and apologised. "There are many things different about unit-06. It's the first successful S2 unit!"

"Yeah really" Shinji smiled at her gloating, he had never enjoyed hearing someone gloat over something before. Lena was different he didn't mind because she was just having fun, she was a…friend. 

A loud siren cut both children out of their conversation then there was a familiar voice over the comm. "All personnel, all personnel go to first stage alert! I repeat all personnel go to first stage alert!"

"An Angel" Shinji yelled confused "but we defeated them all. Why are they back?"

"An Angel! You mean they're not dead yet?" Lena grinned wildly "cool, lets go kick its ass!" She ran off towards the change rooms leaving Shinji standing there in shock. 

"…..Kaoru……"

To be continued…………..

A/N: Ha another chapter done! Well it didn't go as planned but once I started writing I couldn't stop ^_^. OH MY GOD Rei and Asuka working TOGETHER….AHHHHHHHH it's the end of the world as we know it!!!!!!!!!!

Ok now with next chapter will be a good one I hope! It will be my first chance at an action scene so if it don't work out DON'T KILL ME!!!!! If it does DON'T PRAISE ME…cause it'll probably be a fluke ^_^ actually please do praise me if it works. 

Well what kinda Angel will arrive in the shattered Tokyo-3? Will Shinji and Lena be able to take it down together? Will Asuka and Rei lend a hand? If they do how will they help? Hey don't ask me just read the next chap when I post it…..I'd like to thank Steve Vader in advance for the design of my upcoming Angel. I'm telling ya if ya need an Angel or good fight plan then go to him he is great!!!!

Till next time seya on da other side………^_^                                                                            


	6. 6 Celestial Return

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter 6: Celestial Return **

****

**Disclaimer: Ok I shouldn't have to say it by now!!!!**

"Status report," to say that Misato Katsuragi lived at NERV would be a gross understatement. She was there twenty-four-seven over the last three weeks and had barley slept. She only slept out of the necessity for rest to keep going on her investigations into NERV and Second Impact. It had become her obsession to find the secrets behind the military organization. So far she knew as bout as much as Kaji knew before he died, but there was something else.

Misatos appearance reflected her lack of sleep; she had large black circles under her eyes. Her hair was more black then violet, mostly from not being washed in days. She could barley even think straight, her ears rung as one of the techs gave her a report. 

"Pattern is blue Angel confirmed" Makoto yelled over the loud buzzing of sirens. "Major Unit-01 and 06 have been activated!" He was surprised; the whole bridge crew were surprised. No one knew that the third and sixth children were anywhere near NERV HQ. 

With her brain snapping correctly in place Misato started barraging the crew with orders. "Bring Eva unit-01 and 06 to launch bays two and three. Makoto give me a full analysis of that Angel. Maya I want a visual now!" Her voice was stern and no longer groggy allowing her to command better. 

Her orders were obeyed within seconds of being issued. Maya reported that the Evas were in the cage and awaiting launch orders. Makoto mentioned something about having difficulty gaining info on the target. Misato gasped as an image of the massive Angel appeared on the command screen. 

The image was showing what looked to be a giant spider like Angel. Its body was of medium mass and in an octagonal shape. On each side of the octagon carapaces was a long, thick, triple jointed hairy leg. Its black body drowned any light coming near it as if sucking it up. The claws were a blood red like it was anticipating its victory over the Lilim. 

"Shinji, Lena" Misato punched a button on a Makotos consol bringing up two small images of the pilots. Shinji snapped his head around and nodded ready to fight, Misato smiled weakly at him "watch out this thing has a lot of legs, start with a long range attack and see how it reacts. Shinji you have point, Lena due to your lower test scores you will play backup. Do you understand?"

"Right" both pilots nodded in unison.

Misato smiled at the pilots and turned her voice to the concerned version she always used with Shinji "be careful…Eva LAUNCH!!!!" 

************************************************************************

The giant purple Mecha blasted out of the ground at full speed, the holding restraints gave way as Shinjis Eva launched itself into the air. The two large purple feet landed on the ground meters away from the launching bay giving him a minute's head start on the dark green Eva that preceded him. Shinji gazed at the angel its giant black body spread over half the lake caused by unit-00s destruction. Shinji examined the Angel as it noticed the Eva and turned its small white head. It was hideous; it had what Shinji could only describe as drool excreting from its mouth.

Ignoring the Evas the Angel lifted two of its eight claws into the air and rammed them into the ground. After piercing the ground beneath it the Angel repeated the motion. "It's going for the Geo-Front!" Lena yelled over the comm, "We have to stop it."

Shinji turned around as four VTOLs flew up behind him; they were attached to long cables dangling something heavy in the air. He smiled as he remembered that all the weapon storage buildings had been destroyed during the second last fight. The VTOLs dropped their cargo and made a hasty retreat. Shinji willed his Eva over to the Pallet Rifle and picked it up. His finger settled over the trigger of his controls 'this is it. Kaoru, I have the will to live!' 

Unit-01 spun around and unleashed a hailstorm of Pallet-fire on the target. The yellow bolts shot through the air like rain in a thunderstorm. Millions of tiny explosions impacted the Angel causing great billows of smoke to rise up into the sky covering the Angels head from view. 

The loud cracking sound of metal being punctured did not stop; the Angel had reached the second defensive barrier. "It's AT field is too strong!" Lena cried as she two willed her Eva to engage in the fight. The Green mecha launched forward and broke out into a high speed sprint. 

"Lena no, what are you doing?" Shinji yelled over the comm, he was worried when she didn't answer. He kept his eyes trained on the Green Eva and launched forward into a run himself. His Eva sprinted across the crater-lake splashing gallons of water into the air at the impact of the Mechas feet. 

Lena willed her Eva to leap into the air a few short steps from the target; in mid air her left hand pulled a Progressive Knife from her right shoulder holster. With a loud battle cry she brought the knife to bear on the Angels body. She was stunned by an overwhelming sense of pain as one of the Angels unoccupied legs smashed her Eva sending it flying back. 

Lena knew she would impact on the ground and she braced for the pain she would feel in her spine. Though she waited the pain never came. Her eyes shot open, her Eva looked around. She was still suspended in the air but her Eva was being held up by something. She was looking frantically around "oh shit the Angel has me!" She cried in terror. 

"Calm down, calm down," Shinjis image appeared in the bottom right of Lenas HUD. "The Angel hasn't got you" he smiled "I do." Lena turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of a purple hand holding her Green Eva. 

Shinji jumped back to avoid a swiping claw before it impacted on his torso. "So you want to play rough huh?" Shinji had long since abandoned his Pallet Rifle and switched to Melee combat. The S2 unit he had absorbed began to flare its powerful energy swept throughout his Eva, he could fight forever. And he would.

Unit-01 made a hasty retreat only for a minute; long enough to get Lena back onto her feet and ready to fight. Shinji brought out his Prog-Knife and activated the reverberating blade. "Let's go for it!" He said into the comm, "Go for the legs, then find the core." With his orders issued he charged towards the Angel giving no warning to his comrade. Lena shrugged and followed suit as she headed for one of the Angels legs. 

*********************************************************************

"Angel attack!" Asuka shouted in disbelief, her attention was brought to the loud whaling of the sirens. The sound of sirens was soon silenced and replaced by an audio feed from the battle. She was shocked at how Shinji was acting, he wasn't his normal self. He was acting….like her! "Shinji…we've got to help Shinji!"

Rei looked at the second child questioningly "how do you plan to aid Ikari?" Her question was asked in her typical monotone voice, she stood straight up like always. The two had stopped just before the cages when they heard the sirens and announcements over the loud speaker. 

Asuka glared at Rei her eyes were full of anger and hatred towards the first child, "we can't just sit here!" Her voice was a mixture of rage and concern, rage on the count of the blue haired girl, and concern towards the Third Child. "We have to do SOMETHING!"

Rei looked at Asuka once more in a questioning gesture "what do you plan to do?" Her voice was cold, though she too was overwhelmed with the urge to help. 

"Just give me MY unit-02 and I will kick the shit out of that Angel!!" Asuka waved her clenched fists at the stoic girl. 'But can I get it to move?' She thought to herself, 'I will make it move!'

"What will be the point?" Rei asked, she looked away before adding, "You can no longer synch with Eva. You cannot help." Rei knew his to be true, the redhead in front of her had shut her mind off from Eva. And Rei herself could not synch with Unit-02 for unknown reasons. She recalled the day of her failed activation tests everything had been going well. Until her thoughts wandered, they wandered over the subject of pilot Ikari, and then all hell broke loose. Her memories tried to pull something into light, a sound, a voice saying something to her.

"Come on wonder girl! We are going to save my Shinji" Asuka clamped her mouth shut, 'did I just say that…MY Shinji?' She looked at Rei who was now staring at her with a weird face. 'Good one! Think quick Asuka' "Ahhh…it's his turn to do the washing and cooking. And he aint getting out of it that easily" she smirked at her good recovery.

Rei knew that the Second Childs story was just that, a story. She was as equally worried about Shinji as herself. Ikari, 'what do you mean to the Second, what do you mean to me?' "We will find a way to assist Ikari" 

Asuka stared blankly at the blue haired girl before answering, "Uh…yeah, let's get going!" The First and Second children headed towards the cage that held unit-02 'please let me help him' Asuka thought. A lone tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek "hold on Shinji…" she whispered. 

************************************************************************

Shinji Ikari gasped in pain as he was flung back from the fight by another unoccupied claw that seemed to be just waiting for him. 'It has too many, there's no way to beet it' during the fight Shinji had noticed a red glint. Under the belly of the Angel was the real target, the core. He had been trying to weasel his way under there to rip the core to shreds but every attempt he and Lena made were pointless. 

Lena dodged yet another spike like claw, before another rammed into her torso. She may have been fast but the Angel had them both outnumbered. The odds were stacked against them, two to eight in favor of the Angel. "Angels, more like demons" the blond grumbled to herself before trying another futile lunge. After landing back on her feet Lena observed another attack instigated by Unit-01. Her eyes went wide, "SHINJI!!!!!!!" 

Shinji had found himself knocked to the ground; he started to lift himself up but was smashed into the ground again. His eyes widened as the Angels leg lifted up into the air, it took a moment before it moved again. When it did it was something he had not wanted to see. The last segment that formed the pointed tip split down the middle and opened up, revealing a four fingered claw. He tried once again to stand but the Angel brought its new four fingered claw down on top of him. It then closed its pincers tight holding Unit-01 firmly in place while trying to squash it like a pimple. 

"AHHHHHH" his voice was filled with agony; it reigned over the loud speakers as the most dominant sound. "Misato, help ME!!!" he cried again, he began crying out peoples names in a desperate plea for help. His mind screamed for help from his friends and his body screamed for the release from pain. Neither his body nor mind were silenced. His loud scream pierced the comm once more as Unit-01s left arm was severed. 

Misato cringed. The sound of Shinji screaming cut through her heart worse then the death of her beloved Kaji. He was like a son to her, and her son was in pain. "Shinji!" her cry was filled with her own pain, the pain of being helpless. "Lena get Shinji out of there NOW."

Lena shifted her Eva to interject with the Angel claw that was slowly crushing Unit-01. Her efforts were halted by another two claws that seemed to form a cage around her target. "Shinji! I can't get to him" she yelled her Eva tried again but to no avail, he was trapped. 

Then, there was silence.

************************************************************************

"Work!! Verdamment Dich!" (Trans: Damn you) Asuka hissed. Her lungs were full of LCL and her head was throbbing with pain, the pain of helplessness. Her hands trembled as they clenched tightly to the butterfly controls of the Entry-plug. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, yet she refused to let them through. 'I will not cry. I will be strong! I will kill that damn angel and save that Baka. MY Baka. My Baka Shinji.' 

A blood curdling cry echoed over the loud speakers followed by a report, "Unit-01 has lost its left arm and Progressive knife." Asuka gasped as the painful, desperate cries of Shinji rang over the comm. Shinji was in pain. She was in pain. 

"Shinji! Shinji…Mamma, help me!" she whispered into the LCL, still unaware how close her mother really was.

_"Why do you call me?"_

"What, who are you?"

_"You do not recognize me?"_

"No…wait…Ma…MAMMA"

_"Yes, my child"_

"Mamma where are you?"

_"I am here with you, I have always been"_

"You're, you're here?"

_"Yes, now why do you call?"_

"Shinji! Shinji needs me…I need to help him!"

_"Do you need to help him, or do you need him?"_

"I…"

_"What will you do when he is safe? Push him away?"_

"NO…I"

_"What will you do? Will you tell him that you care?"_

"I…I…will do more then that!"

_"What?"_

"I…I'll tell him I need him! I'll tell him…I'll tell him that I love him!"

_"My little girl has finally grown up. I will help you my Asuka"_

The tears fell, and were absorbed into the Eva. 

White filled Unit-02s eyes. She was awake. 

************************************************************************

"MAJOR," Makotos voice pulled Misato out of her crying fit. He looked surprised he cleared his throat, "Unit-02…has activated!" Half of the bridge crew gasped from shock especially Ritsuko and Maya who had witnessed the failed activation tests.

Misato stopped crying and wiped tears from her eyes, "the pilot?" 

"Patching through now" Maya joined in, she to wanted to know the pilot. Her eyes widened at what she saw, it was impossible. The second Child was unable to Synch with her Eva for months and now…"It's Asuka! And her Synch ratio is above 85%."

"Major" Makoto began again, "R&D are reporting the Advanced Positron Rifle was just stolen! By Unit-02!"

"Asuka!" Misato once again filled with hope punched through a channel to the newly risen Unit-02. "Asuka if you can hear me you have to flip it over. If you flip it and Expose the core Lena can kill it!" no image of Asuka appeared, she hoped that at least her message got through.

************************************************************************

Asuka punched her fists into the wall of the vertical shaft, using the dents as foot holes to climb. Her mind was racing through possible scenarios she knew that the Angels AT field was to strong to penetrate with long range weapons. That's why she 'borrowed' the APR (Advanced Positron Rifle) from R&D. If she cold get a few good shots in she might be able to neutralize it. She checked behind her Evas back to make sure the oversized weapon was still there. Sure it was there she continued her ascent.

A scrambled message came over the comm, Asuka could barely make it out "Asuka…you……flip…….Lena….Kill it." 'Misato! But why are communications so garbled?' she thought to herself the meaning of the message. By the time she came up with the answer she had reached the launch bay doors. "Out of my way!!" Unit-02s fist punched the doors repeatedly until they finally buckled and gave way. Allowing her access to the surface, to the Angel, to Shinji. 

Her Eva flipped up to the surface bringing her mind an image to the devastation she had heard before. She could see Lena in her green mecha making desperate attempts to attack a single leg. Asuka zoomed her vision in as far as they would go, she saw it. A purple arm being held under the weight of the Angel. A million thoughts and emotions raced through her at the single sight one struck her like a ton of bricks "GET OFF HIM!!!!"

The APR was already swung around and in her hands. The Eva had to use both arms to steady the weapon while resting the butt on her shoulder. "Now how to…I know. Flip it!" Asuka adjusted her aim bringing the rifle to bare on the ground just under the Angel. She pulled tightly on the trigger sending a pulse of blue energy streaming to the target. A bright white light emanated from the ground and the Angel was sent to its side, exposing the prize. "Lena NOW!"

Lena nodded and her Eva jumped into Action, due to her constant retreating it would take her a few seconds to even reach the Angel. Her sprint was cut short as the Angel began to stir. It pushed with its free legs and was now falling back to its original position. "NO!!"

The Angel looked at the Green mecha and slashed at it with another four-claw sending Lena flying through the air and into a heap on the ground. Asuka stared in disbelief she saw one thing was missing and feared the worst "Unit-01….Shinji!" Her eyes had lost sight of the purple mecha, 'no was he…did I…NO.'

The Angel turned towards Asuka and it set its sight on her Eva it began to slowly walk towards her. After two short steps it stopped. It stood there staring blankly at its enemies before falling down onto the ground. "Target has gone silent!" Makoto called over the comm which was now working properly. 

Asuka stared at the mass of the Angel "how, we didn't do anything." Just then she saw what she hoped never to see again. Something she hadn't seen since the 12th Angel. A blood red hand sticking out of the centre of the Angels body. It clenched then another ripped through. Both arms covered in blood began to tear a hole in the carapace of the Angels corpse. A second later a head burst through the opening followed by a torso then legs. 

Unit-01 leaped into the air, blood dripped off of its body as it landed on both feet a few meters away from its victim. Eyes glowing bright yellow, mouth opened once again. The Berserker was once again awakened. Unit-01 Roared a blood curdling sound into the air then it fell to the ground…silent. 

************************************************************************

"Shinji!" he heard it, a voice. Someone he thought he would never hear call him again. It wasn't who he expected to be there, his eyes opened slowly. The light of the outside world was stinging his vision. But he could see her, her long hair, and when he squinted enough her blue eyes. "Asuka…" his voice was weak, barley able to finish even one word. 

Asuka collapsed on the boy, her hair flung over his chest as she began to sob "Shinji…I thought you…you…" her sobbing became slower and she allowed her self a look at the boy. For once she was the first person he saw, instead of Misato or Rei, it was her. "Shinji…I…I…lo…SHINJI!!" his eyes dropped.

Then there was darkness once again……

To be continued…..

A/N: FINALLY I sat down to do this almost three days ago and I only just finished it now! Phew, I HATE writers block. It always comes at the worst times ^_^ but I got it done. I hope yas all like it cause it took me ages and about a million gallons of tea to make (Yes I drink TEA got a problem with that…I didn't think so!).  Well that was fun to write always did like Action, my two favorite genres Romance and Action, they make the best mix. Well now I think you all guessed by now it is an A/S paring (wouldn't have it any other way ^_^). 

I'd like to thank, once again, Steve Vader for his magnificent Angel design, it may not have come out completely as planned but I like the result, so I'm happy. I'd also like to thank him for boosting my confidence to try out some action, thanks mate u were a big help. 

That was the end of Chapter 6: Celestial Return, in da next chap what will happen to Shinji? Will Asuka get her chance to tell him that she loves him? Will Lena try to interfere? How will Rei react?

Misato: "How about will I get to be in this fic more?"

Bucky: "Maybe"

Misato: "I better! You dumb ass"

Bucky: "What me a dumb ass, you know you really shouldn't argue wit the author"

Misato: "Up yours"

A man from section two walks into the room and unloads two clips into Major Katsuragis chest.

Bucky: "Mwa hahahahahahahahaha, told you so! Anyone else wanna mess wit me!"

Seya on da other side!                                            


	7. 7 What is reality pt2: Choices

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter 7: What is reality part 2: Choices**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you again (Bucky raises a pistol to readers head) I didn't think so!!!**

Shinji found himself in a black void; it was completely dark like the other times he had been here before. He sighed loudly as he realised he was once again drawn into the Eva, or he was at least having a psychotic episode. Which ever came closest to the truth didn't matter, he was there and there was nothing he could do.

The land around him began to manifest itself the ground became solid to stand on and then took on a grey colour. Buildings sprouted from the ground and raised high into the newly formed blue sky. Shinji watched as the world around him built itself from scratch. Trees on the side walks grew in seconds. People began to appear standing in a crowed, surrounding a square outlined with yellow tape. 

He walked forward a little to gain better sight at what the people were staring at. It didn't take him long before he could see a redheaded teenage girl sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees.    

He knew this scene; he knew it all to well. Asuka had just faced her most frightening experience in her life, the battle with the 15th. Shinji looked down and he found himself once again standing on the wrong side of that yellow tape. He had been a coward, not crossing over to help his friend. "What is going on?" he whispered to himself. This scene was over with; it was nothing more than a memory now. But here and now it felt real. 

"Asuka! What is going on?" he asked the redhead, if he was where he thought he was she would reply. Nothing. He asked again this time putting more concern in his voice "what is going on?" 

A voice, unfamiliar, yet recognizable answered "this is your past." The voice came from behind, Shinji turned to find himself staring down at a young boy. The boy had brown hair and dark blue eyes, it was himself. "This is your most hated moment. The time that you beat yourself up over. You let her face the pain alone; you left her alone because you ran away."

"I didn't runaway" Shinji defended, his gaze shifted to the girl. "She pushed me away" he sighed, "I tried and she pushed me back. I cared for her and she threw it in my face. I was nothing but kind to her and she was spiteful, she hated me for it."

"That is true you genuinely cared for her" the boy moved to the yellow tape "but yet you still ran. She knew not of the words she spoke then, she went through hell." He stepped over the tape and walked over to the girl in question. "Just think, what would've happened if you had crossed the line that day."

Shinji looked at his young self and sighed "we will never know we cannot change the past." 

"This is true, but we can alter the course of the future. We can make it as pleasurable or as painful as we wish. The choice is yours and yours alone." The young boy stared into Shinjis eyes "there is no fate but what we make. Cross the line and behold your possible future."

Shinji looked confused, he thought for a moment before he even moved an inch. When he did he walked on shaky feet to the barrier that separated him from Asuka Langley Soryu. He lifted his right foot over the tape and set it gently down on the ground, his left followed shortly. With the first two agonising steps taken he quickened his pace and arrived behind the girl.

"Asuka" he whispered loud enough for her to hear him, "I…I'm glad you're ok."

"Who is ok?" for the first time he heard her voice, it was filled with pain, sorrow. "No body is ok. That bitch…that bitch saved me." She continued to berate Rei Ayanami for her actions in battle. Asuka hated the blue haired girl, and she hated the fact that she had saved her from the 15th. "I would've rather die! I hate her…I hate you Shinji! I hate everything."

Shinji was taken aback, he had heard those words many times before, but this time it hurt. He felt the sudden urge to turn around and retreat to his room in the apartment with his SDAT. "Fight it Shinji" the younger version of Shinji said "fight it and be free."

Shinjis' fist clenched and unclenched, he had begun his fight and there would be only one winner. Before him he saw the girl he admired most, he admired her courage, her drive and her pride. She was now a wreck, a sobbing little girl. He could feel her pain the thought of being alone. He knew now what information he lacked then, he knew about her past. After Asuka fell victim to her coma Misato had let Shinji read the file on the Second Child. He was surprised how much alike they were. 

"I mustn't runaway; I mustn't run away…I won't runaway. There can be only one Shinji Ikari." His hand clenched tightly, so tight his knuckles were showing. He placed his free hand gently on the redheads shoulder. She gave no resistance, but he felt her tense slightly "Asuka…I…I'm here…for you. I won't leave you, no matter how hard you push."

*********************************************************************

Shinji woke slowly, his vision was blurred but he could make out a brown ceiling. It looked strange to him like he had never seen it before, yet it felt so familiar as if he had woke up to it all his life. He looked up at the ceiling his mind full of thoughts, memories, but they weren't his. "Where am I?" he asked in a whisper. 

He pulled himself into a sitting position to find himself in a large bed. The white sheets were cleaned recently he could smell the fabric softener. He took a look around the room it was a large room with lots of different little furniture hear and there. A bedside table on each side of the large bed, a small chair in the corner of the room a dresser at the end of the bed. The windows to his right were covered by dark red drapes. 

A loud noise attracted his attention to the hallway to his left sounds of playful screaming. "Ahhh help me…" was a young girl's cry. Shinji tensed unsure why. He relaxed when a small girl ran into the room; she was about five years old. Her eyes were dark blue like his and her hair was a dull red. The young girl dressed in a silk nightie jumped up onto the bed and wrapped her hands around Shinjis' neck "Help me daddy!"

Shinji gasped for air, strangely this situation made him happy, he felt comfortable. In an instant he found himself recognising this young girl around his neck "What is it Rissa honey." He knew for a fact that this was his daughter, he didn't know how he knew but he did. 

"Mommy is trying to give me a bath!" the young girl pouted. "I hate baths!"

Shinji laughed a little then smiled at the young girl "you have to have a bath honey; you wouldn't want to be all messy for uncle Tojis wedding would you?" His mind snapped, all of a sudden he knew everything about this life, he was married he had a daughter who resembled both himself and her mother. And her mother was…

"Rissa! Come get cleaned up NOW" the voice was unmistakable, in the doorway of the room stood a beautiful woman. Her hair was a brilliant red and it reached down to her back, her blue eyes were as soft as ever. "And you Baka, you shouldn't be encouraging her like that" Asuka smiled happily. 

Shinji let out another laugh "Rissa, go have a bath for mommy and I'll take you to see Aunty Misato." Shinji felt the hands gripping him tighten even more and then he felt a quick peck on the cheek. "Now go on off you go" he smiled as Rissa got off the bed and walked down the hall. 

"And you, you better get out of bed and get ready yourself" Asuka growled her smile turning to a frown "you wouldn't want to be late. You are the best man after all!" She crossed the room to Shinji and poked him in the chest. 

Shinji smiled and grabbed Asukas wrist before she could poke him again, "you know I am the best man" he grinned as her face softened. He pulled her down slightly and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. 

She smiled at him then kissed him again "you know Shinji; I have something to tell you…"

"Yeah what?"

"Well, you know how I've been sick the last few days"

"Yeah" Shinji felt his throat harden

"Well I know why" she kissed his neck a couple of times, "I'm pregnant again."

_What is this, this isn't real!_

"Your right this isn't real" the young Shinjis voice again.

_Then how am I seeing it? Why am I seeing it?_

"This may not be real, but it could be. If you so chose"

_This could be real? But how, Asuka hates me. Even after her coma she still treats me the same._

"You have not given her a reason to change and it does not have to be her" The image of Asuka changes into the form of Rei Ayanami then to the form Misato then to Hikari. 

_If it can be any of these people, why did I see her first?_

"Because that is what your heart desires. These are merely people you like, she is someone you love"

_But how… how do you know that?_

"You really are a Baka. I know because you know. I am you"

_Ok then, if you know this then you'd know why I can't let it happen_

"Yes, we are afraid, our father deserted us. Our mother disappeared and left us. We are afraid that she will do the same."

_If you know this then you know why I can't _

"If you do not try then you will never know"

_Are you saying I should ignore my pain and try anyway?_

"Yes, you are still afraid she hates you?"

_Yes, she does not think me worthy of her she doesn't even care enough to stop calling me Baka._

"Didn't those words make you happy just a second ago?"

_I…I…yes, yes they did_

"If you do not open your heart you will feel ten times the amount of pain then if you do. Mans greatest enemy is loneliness, no man deserves this fate."

_Not even father_

"Listen Shinji, she is calling"****

**Shinji! Wake up, wake up**

_Are you sure, it could be another illusion_

"That is for you to decide as I said the choice is yours and yours alone"

_I don't know_

"As a great man once said 'I can only show you the door, you must walk through it' this I leave up to you"

_I…I will go…I will try even if she hates me, I'll still have my friends_

"Go Shinji, your friends await"

*********************************************************************

"The third child has awakened," Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki placed the red phone down in its place and turned to the commander. "Everything went as planned" he added quietly. 

Gendo Ikari smirked from behind the protection of his hands "of course." His voice was cold as usual, he liked knowing what the future held, and what he knew would be the end of man kind. "Everything is on schedule" he smirked again this time even wider, 'soon' he thought. 

Fuyutsuki stepped forward a little closer to the commander "and Unit-02 and the Seconds actions, was that foreseen as well?" He knew what the answer would be but he asked anyway. It was an old habit of his, one that wouldn't die as long as Gendo Ikari was alive. 

Gendos smirk disappeared, "it does not matter the actions of the Second will not interfere. She has been detained for the unauthorized use of an Eva and dangerous experimental weaponry." He leaned over to view two separate video screens imbedded in his black desk. 

The one on the left held the image of a white hospital room with an above view of the Third Child sitting up in his bed. 

The second was of a small dark prison cell deep in central dogma, where the small frame of a teenage girl could be made out in the corner. Hunched over holding her knees with her arms, the Second Child could be heard sobbing on the audio feed. Her only word spoken in the last three hours was a name, "Shinji."

The commander sighed, "This could cause problems." The Sub-Commander was about to question his superior when Gendo continued, "There can be no relational bonds between the children, especially the Third. We will have to deal with the Second if she pursues anything." 

Fuyutsuki suppressed the urge to beat the shit out of his former pupil, instead he settled for a quick but silent growl. After a moment he nodded and replied with a simple "yes." 'When that day comes Gendo, I will no longer hold back. And neither will Yui.'

*********************************************************************

The small dark room was all but silent; Asuka Langley Soryu had long since been dragged into a wrestles sleep. She rolled back and forth on the hard ground on which she slept, her dreams plagued by terrifying images. 

Asuka looked around this was familiar all her dreams were. If she could call them dreams she knew they were more nightmares then anything else. She hated to recall the amount of times she had seen the image of her mother hanging from a ceiling, calling her daughter to die alongside her. 

This one was different; no image appeared it remained black. A small beam of light shot up from the ground and revealed a little girl around 7 with red hair. She was clutching a teddy close to her chest.

In the darkness the child speaks

Child: You have failed him

Asuka: What? Failed who?

Child: You have failed him and he has paid the price

Asuka: What, who are you talking about?

Child: You know who

Asuka: No…I haven't failed him…he's alright I saw him

Child: He is alone, therefore you have failed him

Asuka: I…I, it's not my fault

Child: It is all he needed was to see you. As you noticed your presence in the fight was not needed

Asuka: All he needed was to see me?

Child: Yes, all that is needed to send the chosen one over the edge. An image of a loved one

Asuka: A loved one…he loves me?

Child: That is for you to decide, you chose weather you are willing to change for him. Choose right and he will love you, choose wrong and you will loose more than your soul

Asuka: My soul?

Child: In due time you will know the truth, just remember 'reality is what you make it' and that Instrumentality is not the end, but only the beginning.

Asuka: Instrumentality?

Child: It is time to wake…show him, do not be afraid, do not be to proud to let one in

The image faded, leaving Asuka to herself in the void until….

"Asuka!" Misatos' voice echoed through the small cell. In the few seconds it took the door to open the violet haired woman had crossed the room and bear hugged her young ward. "Oh I'm so glad you're ok" she almost cried holding Asuka in her arms, "they said you used a weapon that had self destructed at the last test."

Asuka just sat there, her thoughts reeling over something more important then the battle or her criminal charges. 'What is Instrumentality and how is it the beginning? And…' her thought found itself manifesting into words "how is Shinji?"

Misato pulled away from her charge and stared at her for a little, her eyes wide with shock. "H-he's fine" Misato stammered, still taken aback by the young redhead's interest in Shinjis well being. 

"He is at home, resting" she added smiling now, her mind had latched into what was going on. She had seen that look in her eyes only once before, during the 12th Angel as Shinji was being sucked into the shadow. Her eyes showed the same concern and dread that they had when Misato told them to retreat. "Come on I'll take you home."

*********************************************************************

A large dark room was slowly lit by the lights from under 11 monoliths; the regular gathering of SEELE had begun. 

"We have not heard from SEELE 9 in over three days" Keel said in a concerned voice, "does anyone know where he is?"

SEELE 6 spoke up "We do not Keel." There was a moment of silence "he has not reported in for a while."

"What does this mean?" SEELE 3 asked

"There is something amiss" 4 added 

Soon the monoliths broke out into a loud collective discussion on the disappearance of their fellow member. Keels light disappeared for a moment then activated a moment later. "I have disturbing news," he announced "It seems our dear friend and collaborator 11 has met an untimely end."

The room was filled with gasps and mutterings, "How?" 5 asked. 

"We are unsure as of yet" keel answered

"We must go on high…" the monolith of SEELE 7 suddenly vanished after a soft muffled sound.

"7, 7 are you there?" SEELE 2 asked wordily, a soft muffled sound echoed throughout the chamber once again, "WHAT THE….." 2 went dark. 

"Ikari" Keel said disgusted. One by one the twelve monoliths of the infamous SEELE were silenced forever, until one remained. "Ikari you have betrayed us" Keel said aloud to himself before one last muffled sound echoed through the room. 

Then there was darkness…and silence

Omake: Yay my first try at an Omake, please be easy on me

A large dark room was slowly lit by the lights from under 11 monoliths; the regular gathering of SEELE had begun. 

"We have not heard from SEELE 9 in over three days" Keel said in a concerned voice, "does anyone knows where he is?"

"Maybe he is on the toilet again, you know he gets bad gas" 2 said with a chuckle

"Or maybe he has been assassinated?" 4 said more seriously 

"Lets try him again shall we?" keel said picking up the monolith phone 

The monolith of SEELE 9 activated "ah its ringing" Keel said optimistically

7 Monolith: Hi you've reached SEELE #7 if you are calling for plans of world domination press 1, if you are calling for Instrumentality details press 2. If you are trying to sell anything F&%# OFF. If you are wondering where I am look under your desk"

Chairman Keel puts the phone down and looks under his desk; he sees only his dog Ralph. "Hmmmmm……."

A/N: I know it was stupid but hey can't blame a guy for trying ^_^ seriously if anyone wants ta make an Omake for me I'd love to post it on my fics. Anyway I hope that I have grabbed your interest with the whole Gendo scene and the last scene with SEELE. HEHEHEHE was it Gendo who saught them out and ELIMINATED them or was it someone else? But who else could it be? Aren't they the most protected identities in the world?    Find out l8ter 

PS: Major OOC warning for Asuka and Shinji comin up, can't have romance between them without OOCness, and also a little for Rei, how you ask? I'll show ya ^_~ 

Seya on da other side……                                             _    __                                                  _


	8. 8 Feelings Revealed

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter: 8 Feelings Revealed **

**Disclaimer: oh so you didn't listen last time (Bucky pulls out a grenade and smiles)**

Familiar ceiling. It is the familiar ceiling that brings comfort to the Third Child. Shinji Ikari lay sprawled out on his bed unconsciously reliving every aspect of the previous battle. The Angel had come out of nowhere it was unexpected by everyone. 

Nobody knew that there would be any more than 17, that's how many they were told about. There shouldn't be anymore, yet another lie from his father. He moved his arm up to his face; he took a quick sniff then dropped it back down. "It still smells, like blood."

A stirring sound from the ground next to his bed could be heard as the Sixth child woke slowly. Lena propped herself up on one arm "what was that Shinji?" she asked while rubbing her eyes with he free hand. 

Shinji shifted his position to his side to view the Sixth, "it smells like blood, the entry plug." He sighed and rolled onto his back once again "when the purification goes offline the plug smells." 

Lena opened her eyes fully to take in the outline of the boy she shared a room with, "how do you know that?" She asked out of curiosity but by the end of the story she would wish she had never asked. 

After a few minutes Lena had gotten up and sat down on Shinjis bed next to him, listening intently to his tale of the 12th Angel. She placed her hand lightly over his as he shuddered at his own words, "at least you're safe now, that's something I am grateful for."

Shinji smiled, no one had ever told him that well except maybe Misato. "Thank you" he said quietly "for being my friend." 

Lena smiled she hadn't had many friends over her life so it was good to have a friend like Shinji. Though she had to know if it could be more and there was one thing preventing that, "Shinji?" He looked up at her and she asked her agonising question "is…is there something going on between you and Asuka?" 

He was surprised at this he didn't know himself, visions of the strange dreams he had kept resurfacing. After a moment he felt Lena tense she was expecting an answer, "I…I don't think so" the blonds tension drained a little. 

Lena felt great relief that there wasn't anything going on between the Second and Third children. This was her moment the moment of truth "Shinji, will…would you…like to go out with me?"

"What?" Shinji was startled; he had not been expecting this. Never would he of thought of Lena as more than a friend, he thought she was two beautiful to have any interest in him. "Did…did you just ask me out?" he stammered. 

Lena flushed a bright red and looked away 'too late to back out now' she thought. "Well yeah, if you'd like?" she said hesitantly 'please, please' echoed through her brain.  

Shinji was stunned still his mind going over possibilities 'we could go out, I could be happy for once. But would she betray me? Would she hurt me the first chance she gets? Asuka…' He soon found memories of the dreams going through his head "They are all people you like, she is someone you love" the little Shinji had said.

He knew this meant something and that it was important he spoke without realising his mouth was moving. "No" he whispered, "I love her" Lenas' hand let go and she stood up. 

"I knew it" she said with a shaky voice, "I knew there was something going on between you." Lena suppressed the urge to cry, she didn't know why but this boy had hurt her with those simple words. 

"I'm sorry" Shinji sighed sitting up on his bed, "no matter how hard I ran or how hard she pushed me I ended up loving her anyway. Now that I know this I couldn't possibly get involved with anyone else. I'd just hurt them, I'd hurt you. Because I'd still love her" he sighed.

Lena shook her head, "no it's ok Shinji you can't help how you feel. I…I understand" She had to try hard not to cry It was painful to know the one you loved, loved someone else. "She…she is lucky"

Shinji stood up and walked over to the door "I'm going for a drink, goodnight." After fleeing to the kitchen Shinji dropped into a chair at the table. His head hit the table and he closed his eyes "what happens now?"

*********************************************************************

Deep inside of NERV HQ in a large dark office….

"What happens now indeed" Gendo sighed from behind his dark and menacing desk, "if she reciprocates your love she will hurt you. I cannot allow this to happen" his eyes softened for a second only to harden yet again. "Arrangements will be made to deal with the Second child."

Down three levels and to the left a block, inside the dimly lit Eva cages Unit-01 stands tall in the sea of coolant surrounding it. For a brief moment its eyes glow bright white as Yui Ikari awakens once again, for a brief moment. 

*********************************************************************

Asuka stepped out of the car and stretched, the car ride had been long as Misato insisted that they have dinner before returning home. This was so that Shinji could get some decent rest from his excruciating experience. 'What am I going to do? I suppose I'll wait till morning.'

Misato stepped up beside Asuka who had until now been staring at their apartment window. The lights were off and it looked like they had been like that for a while, "Shinji would be asleep now." Misato smiled at the redhead "maybe we should be quiet; we wouldn't want to wake him and Lena. Not after what they went through."

Asuka could only nod her mind was still racing on other thoughts when Misatos words hit her, 'Him and LENA!' She remembered that the blond who obviously had a thing for Shinji shared his room with her. 'She has probably taken the opportunity by now and he has accepted. There goes my chance, goodbye Shinji.'

"Come on" Misato said cheerily as she pulled Asuka by her arm into the complex. She noticed that the usually fiery girl did not put up a fight or argue against being dragged. 'Things are bound to change' she sighed to herself. She continued to pull Asuka gently along the corridors to the elevator. 

Asuka looked up at her guardian her mind was begging her to ask a question, "did…did Shinji ask about me?" Her voice was once again shaky and barley above a whisper. 

The violet haired woman caught the question perfectly well her eyes softened as she looked down at her young charge. She was more than that now she was like Shinji; she was one of her children. "I…don't know. He didn't say anything when I took him home and then I had to leave to help you." 

The elevator clicked and the doors opened the two women stepped out and made their way to the apartment. When they reached the door Asuka noted that it had two names engraved next to the name of Katsuragi. It now read Katsuragi, Ikari, Soryu residence. She smiled, this was her home now even if it was in a blown out city. 

*********************************************************************

Misato swiped her security card through the reader and she was rewarded with a soft ping and the door opening. Both women stepped in and were stopped in the entrance to the kitchen. They both stared in awe as they took in the sight of the Third Child with his head on the table sleeping soundly. 

"I'm going to bed" Misato said as she walked up to Shinji she bent over and kissed him lightly on the top of his head. "Good night Shinji" she turned to Asuka "goodnight Asuka, sweet dreams." With that said she skipped her customary home coming bear and went to bed, sober. 

Asuka took one last look at the boy then smiled slightly and turned towards her room, ready to sleep her troubles away. "Asuka" a soft voice stopped her dead and she turned around. The only other person in the room was Shinji Ikari and he looked to be still asleep. She smiled again and turned around "Asuka, don't go."

The young redhead turned around once more this time to be greeted by a now sitting up Third Child "Shinji." He smiled slightly as Asuka walked back to the table and pulled up a chair, "I thought you were asleep."

Shinji smiled again then looked away obviously hiding a blush from his roommate "I was…kinda…waiting for you." He added quickly "if you don't mind?" 

Asuka just looked at him for a good minute before she answered, and when she did she took both her and Shinji by surprise. In one swift blurry movement she grabbed the poor boy and pulled him into a tight embrace, much like Misatos ones. "I…I don't mind at all" she could feel the tears well up but had no idea why.

"I…I was so worried about…" she began to speak but a hard lump in her throat cut her off, 'why is it so hard to say?' She swallowed hard pushing the lump down 'this has to be said, even if I missed my chance it still has to be said.' "Shinji, I…I love you."

Shinji tensed as he felt Asuka tighten her hold on him, 'did…did she just say that or was it my imagination.' All he could manage to say outside was "A-Asuka?" all he got in response were muffled sobs, 'I did hear her, just like I hear her crying now. This is it, this is reality. My reality.' 

"Shhh…Asuka…don't cry" he said softly stroking her hair and pulling her closer into a tighter embrace. A moment passed and soon Asukas sobs reduced to heavy breathing Shinji pushed her back slightly allowing him to see her face. Her eyes were red and lines of moister were present on both of her cheeks. He used his right hand to wipe the side of her face free of tears, "that's better isn't it."

Though she didn't feel like it Asuka smiled looking into Shinjis light blue eyes made her feel warm. Shinji smiled back he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, "Asuka…I love you too." He opened them again only to be greeted by more tears from himself and the young redhead in front of him, "I always have."

Asukas smile grew wider as she stared at the boy who had just admitted he loved her always. Not just before, not just now, always. This made her feel safe, warm for the first time in her life since the age of seven she knew someone loved her. Even though it took her almost a year to realise what was in front of her, all that year spent tormenting him. 'How could he love me, after what I've done to him?' 

Her mood saddened and her smile dropped off of her face, 'what's wrong with me, I should be happy. I am but why do I get the feeling he doesn't…no that I don't deserve him.' Asuka thoughts were making excuses her mind was trying to run. Trying to give her a reason to push the boy she loved away. 'When he finds out the truth about me, he will leave me. I'll be alone again he won't want to be with a weak person like me!'

Shinjis thoughts were moving along similar lines 'this can't be happening she doesn't love you Shinji. She just feels sorry for you. Look she isn't happy she'll probably turn around and start hitting you or insulting your intelligence. She doesn't love you, nobody can. I…I don't care I love her and that's final.'

"Shinji," Asuka finally settled the battle with her defence systems the only way to be sure was to ask. "I-I'm not what you think, I'm weak, dirty. If you stay with me I'll probably…hurt you. But I do…mmmph" Asukas explanation was silenced as Shinji pushed his lips to hers. She was surprised for a moment but then relaxed into the kiss.

Shinjis eyes remained closed as he pushed all of his feelings into the kiss he was sharing with Asuka. She didn't seem to object as she was soon just as relaxed as he was, probably even more. After what felt like an eternity for the two teens they split but their mouths never moved more then a few millimetres from each others.

"I…don't think you're weak. You're the strongest person I've ever known" Shinji smiled as he cupped the redheads face in both hands. "You're not dirty, what ever you have felt I have felt the same. I know you more then anyone. I know…about your past and I know how alike we are, the only thing different about our pasts are minor details like dates and people." He paused for a moment to wipe a tear from her face, "I love you, all of you."

Asuka had to fight to hold back the sea of tears, but this time they were tears of joy. "Shinji" her voice just above a whisper, "I've been do blind, not seeing what I had in front of me all this time. I love you too, more then I can ever express…what happens now Shinji?"

Shinji let out a small chuckle, "I don't know, I guess we go to bed." He released the redhead from his hold and stood, "come on you need your sleep, let's go to bed."

Asuka glared at him for a minute "you have your own bed, pervert."

"Ahhh…yeah that's why I'm going to MY room" Shinji laughed as he saw Asuka blush more red then her hair. "Come on" he smiled as he took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

Together they walked down the hall quietly. As they came to Shinjis door he stopped and opened it slowly as not to wake Lena. "Goodnight, Asuka" he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. He then let go and tried to enter his room, after a few attempts to move from his position he stopped and looked at his hand. It was still being held tightly by the redhead behind him, "Ahhh…you kinda have to let go."

Asuka shook her head and smiled, "Shinji, come sleep in my room. Please?" They both looked at each other for a minute, "I'm not going to let go." She grinned as Shinji just nodded his head, she pulled him down to her room and they both entered together. 

To be continued………

A/N: HAHAHAHA I'm evil NOT!!!! Ok here's the thing as u can all tell this chapter is pure WAFF/Romance, don't worry I got it out of the system and I should be able to introduce more plot and Angels and SEELE assassinations and so on. ^_^ and I know what your all thinking and the answer is NO Shinji and Asuka DID not have sex, they just gonna sleep in the same bed. But you never know maybe later they will ^_~ and no I am not going to change the rating so all you Perverts out there who want lemon BUGGER OFF!!!!!! Sorry the only people I can trust to make a good lemon is Random, cause he rules. 

Anyway find out what Gendo is up to hopfully in next chap until then 

Seya on da other side……………

This has been a Bucky production ^_^ LOL                                                                                  


	9. 9 School's Back in!

**The End, Or the Beginning?**

**Chapter: 9: School's back in!**

** Disclaimer: Ok if u haven't got the picture by now you never will so I'll put you out of your misery. (Bucky enters Unit-01 entry plug, activates) HAHAHAHAHA I'll kill u all HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..UH OH…..NO bad Unit-01……AHHH stop choking me!!!! (This Disclaimer was dedicated to the Seldon Planner, thanks for ya review^_^)    **

Once again in that deep dark office two lonely figures sit on either side of the black desk which was lit only by the glowing inscriptions on the ceiling. Gendo moved his hands up to his chin to form the well know Gendo Position™. He smirked slightly to his opponent, "I believe that you are in check once again."

Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki looked over the board and sighed, he had been moving his king back and forth for almost ten minutes. "So the residential areas are nearly completely restored?" he asked trying to distract his CO from seeing his moves. 

"Yes the city is being quickly repaired," Gendo smiled once again, it was not a happy smile but a scary one, one that only Gendo Ikari could pull off. "Good move."

Fuyutsuki groaned audibly at the mistake he had made causing him to loose his white bishop. "And the Sixth child has moved out of the Katsuragi residence?" he pushed his queen up a few squares to block an attack from Gendos' queen.

"Yes the Sixth is now living in apartment block C, alone" Gendo thought quickly and made a decisive move taking yet another piece off of his former Sensei. But he lost one of his in the process, "Your move."

"Hmmmm…." The Sub-Commander of NERV thought longer and harder then his old friend Gendo. He reluctantly picked up his rook and moved it halfway across the board bringing Gendo into check. "How is your son? He is currently involved with the Second is he not?"

As Gendo opened his mouth to respond the door to the office opened and a young man rushed in, "sorry for the intrusion sirs." The soldier stood at attention and saluted with a shaky hand, he didn't want to be there of course. Unfortunately he had lost a game of paper scissors rock to one blue haired Major Katsuragi. He handed Fuyutsuki a piece of paper, "Urgent message sir."

"Dismissed!" the old man said sternly, the young soldier all too gladly turned around and exited the room, relieved to have his head still. Fuyutsuki read the document and gasped audibly which brought Gendos attention to the message. "SEELE…have been…Assassinated."

"Hmmmm…" Gendo resumed his Gendo position™, "we will have to accelerate our plans. Commence retrieval of the Lance."

Fuyutsuki gasped again, "Ikari, that project will cost billions and take months. We can't retrieve the Lance in time." 

"We shall see…" Gendo stood up and walked to the door of his office, "begin the project." With his orders given he left without another word followed by two section2 goons. 

Fuyutsuki looked once more at the paper in his hand then to the chess board. His pieces were manoeuvred into his corner of the board, "if you back him into the corner Ikari, he will have no choice but to go through you." He pushed his queen into position and smiled to himself, "checkmate."

*********************************************************************

Once again Asuka Langley Soryu pilot to Evangelion Unit-02, found herself in that dark void. She looked around and as many times before only saw an endless darkness, "not here again." She sighed loudly then started to float in a direction, any direction it all looked the same. She stopped at an image that appeared before her, it was the young Asuka, clutching her bear tightly. 

"You again" Asuka groaned

"Yes I have returned"

"But why…I'm happy I don't need to see you anymore"

"Yes that is why I am here"

"WHY?"

"Someone wishes to speak with you, and this is the only place possible"

"Well who is it?"

An image of an older woman appeared, her image was hazy but Asuka could still figure out who it was. "Mamma!" Asuka ran forward but found herself bumping into an invisible wall. "Mamma what's going on?"

"I am here to visit your dreams for the last time," Kyoko smiled her image flickered for a second before turning solid once again. "I do not have long, so listen well" Asuka nodded, "I am proud of you, you are a strong young girl. I have seen you grow from a child into a young woman and a fine one at that. I am glad you have finally found happiness and I beg you do not let him go, for true love only come once around."

"Mamma! T-thank you, please don't leave" Asuka pleaded her eyes filling once again with tears. "Please Mamma come and visit me again."

"I will remain with you always my child, not just when you pilot but always." Kyokos' image disappeared and her words lingered in the air. Leaving the redheaded German alone with her past self. 

Asuka opened her eyes and was greeted by a familiar sight, the sleeping face of Shinji Ikari. The room was still dark as the morning had not come yet. She smiled thinking of the past few weeks; it had been a somewhat hard month following that fateful night in the kitchen. Only hard in the way that Misato had tried to keep the two teens apart for 'Safety' reasons.

It had taken them just up till yesterday to get Misato to allow them to share a room, it was a tough battle. 'As usual I conquered all' she thought idly back to her most triumphant victory. The look on Misatos' face when she caught them sleeping in the same bed for the first time flashed in Asukas' memory. 

It was just after she had gotten back from the NERV brig; after Shinji had tried to go to bed in his own she dragged him down to hers. When they had entered the room he had been reluctant at first to get in but after a few soft kisses she soon coaxed him in. It was nice having someone sleep next to her, the warm feel of their skin against her when she woke. The tickling sensation of another person's breath on her face.

She smiled when she thought of the best part of being together when they woke, the long silent stares. Asuka let out a contempt sigh and then she pulled her companion in closer to her, feeling him stir a little before resuming his peaceful sleep. "You are mine, Shinji Ikari. I'll never be far away from you, as long as I live." She closed her eyes and fell victim to the soft rhythmic sound of Shinjis beating heart.

*********************************************************************

The streets of the newly rebuilt Residential area of Tokyo-3 were beginning to feel like home for its residents. Hikari Haroki walked calmly down the sidewalk daydreaming of her first day back at school. She smiled at the thought of seeing Toji Suzuhara up and walking again since his prosthetic limbs were attached. NERV had been very forthcoming with the medical bills for the Fourth Child, considering they were the reason for his condition. 

Hikari was brought out of her quiet musings as the silence was broken by two old friends of hers. "Hurry up Shinji, we'll be late!" the voice she recognised straight away. Her friend Asuka was kind of hard to mistake especially when she spent most of her day yelling at everyone, Hikari was glad she was never on the receiving end of Asukas torments.

The next person she recognised was Shinji Ikari, Tojis' best friend. The boy was being dragged by the redheaded German down the road. They were steadily catching up to Hikari when Asuka spotted her, "HEY Hikari!" Asuka ran up to her friend and pulled her into a tight one armed hug, Hikari noted the other hand still gripping Shinjis wrist. 

"Hey Asuka, how are you?" Hikari returned the hug gratefully happy to see her friends, "hi Shinji." 

Shinji just nodded to Hikari then when Asuka released her they all began walking to school together. "So how are you Asuka?" Hikari broke the long steady silence.

Asuka smiled from ear to ear, her hand slipped down to Shinjis fingers and once again entangled with them. "Never been better" she said happily Shinji just smiled at her and kept walking.

Hikari smiled too happy to see Asuka so happy for once, her eyes slowly drifted down her friends arm. She was shocked to see that Asuka was no longer pulling on Shinjis wrist but they were holding hands. "A-Asuka…S-Shinji?" she stammered her mind was swirling at the thought, she always knew that Shinji had a thing for Asuka. 

Shinji looked at Hikari a little worried "Ahhh…are you ok Hikari?" he soon found the stammering girls hand pointing to where his and Asukas intersected. "Oh Ahhh…that's…um" Shinji flushed pulling his hand away from the redheads. 

Asuka didn't like his defensiveness one bit she aggressively grabbed his hand and forced him to hold hers. "It doesn't matter Shinji" she said glaring at him, she then turned to her friend "Shinji…and…Shinji and I are dating."

"You WHAT???" two simultaneous cries echoed through the streets as two figures approached from behind. Shinji, Asuka and Hikari all turned around to see two panting teenage males, "you…betrayed us…with…HER!" 

"Toji…it's not what you think" Shinji started.

"Oh yes it is!" Asuka yelled at all three males, "don't you dare get spineless now Baka." She gave Shinji a playful hit over the back of the head, "you were quite alright about it when we woke up this morning."

"WHAT?" all three of their friends yelled at the same time, Shinji and Asuka blushed furiously. "It's…It's not what you think" Shinji stammered as Asuka realised the major scale of her slip up. 

Toji and Kensuke both smiled devilishly, "good work man" they yelled and slapped Shinji on the back. The brown haired pilot was now being hero worshiped by his friends. Once Toji stopped mucking around he whispered "great work bud, but you could have done much better then the demon. OUUUCHHH"

Toji felt a lager amount of pain well up in his face as he was knocked to the pavement. Everyone stared in absolute shock, Toji just smiled "guess we're even now." Shinji retracted his fist and nodded shyly, Toji of course was referring to the day that the jock punched him twice. 

"Shinji you stupid Baka," Asuka yelled angrily, Shinji turned to face her and he started to cringe. Asukas face softened and she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a long kiss. Toji and Kensuke gagged and made sounds as if they were trying to keep their breakfasts down. Hikari on the other hand smiled and turned away to give her friend some privacy, also to hide her blush as she was thinking of doing that with Toji.

After finally emerging Shinji gasped for air and Asuka just smiled at him again "I wanted to kick him in the groin" she finished her statement from before. "Oh well next time, now we are all late for school" she grabbed Shinjis hand and ran ahead leaving their friends trying to catch up. 

And so school started with a new class, a new teacher and a new couple.

*********************************************************************

The afternoon sun was beating down on the earth below the streets of the newly built Tokyo-3 were deserted. In the park an old man sat his beared was grey like his hair and he was dressed in a suit. He was sitting in the park watching the world go by, but that's not all he saw. 

In the distance a faint glint of light reflected off of a metal surface, it was big and approaching fast. The old man sighed knowing that he would soon have to seek shelter. Mans next challenge was on its' way and it would wait for no one.

A moment later the sirens rang along with three cellular phones it was coming and there was only one chance to stop it, Evangelion…

To be continued…..

A/N: I know, I know shorter than most of my chapters but hey it's late and I wanted to get this out before I went to bed. I also wanted to end it somewhere that would keep you guessing. Ok a bit of plot, a bit of dream sequence, a bit of WAFF, bit of Romance and next time a lot of KILLING ^_^ 

HAHAHAHAHA DEATH TO YOU ALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH damn where did I put the keys to Unit-01, doh! I locked them inside the entry-plug AHHHHHH!

Hehehehe I'm just crazy again ^_^ oh well lets see, will Gendo do something to hurt Asuka and Shinji? Will Rei ever be seen in this fic again? What is the shiny light thingy? BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Seya on da other side………..                                                                                                               


End file.
